Scarlet Eyes
by Nienyan
Summary: [AU] Asbel was too soft-hearted for a vampire hunter. It didn't help that Richard was a very unusual vampire.
1. What the Night Hides

_Chapter 1: What the Night Hides  
_

Asbel crouched by the foliage, surveying the abandoned building. It was an old mansion, where a powerful noble must've lived a long, long time ago. Its owner had likely left the isolated place in exchange for the security of the capital, once he realized the dangers of living so far from the Hunter's Order.

However, despite its state, the mansion was not empty. Asbel could feel a presence inside, a pulsing energy he had detected miles away. As soon as he sensed it, he started running as fast as he could, hoping to catch his target before it escaped.

But the presence had not budged.

Concealed by overgrown bushes and the moonless night's darkness, Asbel bit his lip, wondering. He knew his prey could feel him from this distance. Even if its senses were dull and weak, it would've been able to detect him long ago. And then, it should have ran away - after all, even his most powerful targets tried to escape when they sensed his presence, so why would this one, barely above average, _wait_ for him?

At first, Asbel had suspected a trap. There might've been others, concealing their essence in an attempt to lure Asbel into attacking. But close as he was, he would've been able to detect them, no matter how good they were at keeping themselves hidden. His target must be alone.

Why didn't it flee?

Shaking his head, Asbel dismissed the question. Those creatures' purposes were none of his business; he only had to kill them. With a deep breath, he rose from his hiding place and dashed silently towards the mansion, hand on the hilt of his sword.

He reached the front door, forcing it open with a powerful kick. Wood splintered, bits and pieces flying into the hall as Asbel stepped inside. His eyes strained to adapt to the new, darker surroundings; thankfully, his night vision was better than that of a normal human's. Not as good as his enemy's would be, though.

He waited, the shapes around him growing more and more defined, until Asbel could see the clear signs of decay. The hall, which must've been luxurious once, was coated with thick layers of dust and mold. Little furniture remained, and most of it was falling apart. A broken chandelier lay in the middle of the room, its large metallic structure covered in cobwebs. It took some effort to sidestep it without making too much noise on the old floorboards.

As Asbel crept though the house, the presence remained still. His heart fluttered, a knot of apprehension forming in his throat. What if the presence was actually insurmountably powerful, to the point where it had become able to manipulate its aura of strength as a way to fool hunters into attacking? It was extremely unlikely, yet Asbel couldn't help but tighten his grip on his sword. Room to room, he moved as silently as he could, even while blood pounded in his ears.

The presence was close now, so very close. He had lost count of how many rooms he had passed, all of them falling apart. Asbel was almost used to the smell of dust and mold—

Until his surroundings changed.

The door he had opened led to a smaller room, probably a study. However, its most striking feature wasn't its size, but how _clean_ it was. All of the dust that covered the rest of the mansion was gone. Not only that, but the furniture was in far better condition: still old, and also mismatched - likely having been brought from other rooms - but… surprisingly usable.

The study had two doors other than the one Asbel stood by. One of them was open, leading to a dark room. The other was closed.

Asbel could feel what waited beyond it.

He took slow steps towards that door, feeling his breath quicken as he grew closer. The presence still refused to move. He reached the door, hand sweating on the grip of his sword. Taking a final, deep breath, he kicked it open.

The room was illuminated by warm yellow candlelight. It flickered, the single flame wavering as the door flung open. A male figure stood by an open window, facing away from Asbel; he had long, golden hair, and a tall, slender frame. The clothes he wore would've been fit for royalty, had they not been so battered and worn.

Asbel immediately took on a defensive stance, feet firmly planted on the floor, hand ready to draw his sword. Despite how cool the night was, he felt sweat on his brow. His heart also pounded, but his breath was perfectly even. He had been trained for this. He never panicked in front of an enemy.

Unwilling to risk attacking first, Asbel waited. The candle stopped flicking. And finally, the man turned.

Asbel didn't know what he had expected of his foe's face, but it… it wasn't this. His features were delicate and fair, almost too _pure_ for what he was. And he looked young, as young as Asbel himself, and yet… his expression seemed exhausted, as if it should've belonged to an old, dying man. His tired, sunken eyes were fixed on Asbel's face; their irises had the familiar red tint common to all vampires, but the color was faded, dull, almost imperceptible.

It meant that this man had not drank human blood in a long, long time.

And it meant he was on the verge of death.

Asbel's grip on his sword loosened. He couldn't understand. There was a small village nearby - it should've been easy for this vampire to feed at will. And yet he didn't. He didn't, and he didn't run when a hunter came for him. Even now, he gave no indication that he would try to escape, or even fight back. _Why?_

"What are you waiting for?"

Asbel flinched, surprised at hearing the man speak. His voice was gentle, but it sounded so weak, barely a whisper. A tired voice… like his eyes.

What _was_ Asbel waiting for?

"Why didn't you run?" Asbel asked quietly, trying to silence the part of him that already knew the answer. "Don't you know what I am?"

"A hunter," the man replied, looking at the floor. "You're here to kill me. I won't resist."

Asbel's hand dropped from the hilt of his sword, falling by his side. He had expected this response from the moment he saw the man's eyes, but refused to believe it. That wasn't how a vampire was supposed to act - they never submitted. They never gave up. When cornered, they always fought to the death, clinging to the small chance they would be able to escape. They were ruthless, bloodthirsty creatures, willing to do anything to survive.

How could Asbel murder a being who offered no resistance?

"Please," the man muttered, voice shaky, insistent and desperate. "Do it. I can't… I can't stand it anymore."

His lips parted, revealing a pair of pronounced canines. Usually, they wouldn't be much longer than the average human's, but they were supposed to extend when a vampire was about to feed. The same was said to happen when one was on the edge of starvation.

"How long has it been?" Asbel asked, unbelieving. "Since you… since you last drank…"

The man's gaze fell again. He did not answer.

"Why did you stop? What changed?"

The man looked up, pale red irises reflecting candlelight. When he spoke, his voice almost broke, "I can't end other people's lives to prolong my own. I can't live with so much blood on my hands. I'd… I'd rather die."

Asbel swallowed, his chest tightening. A vampire who refused to kill— could it mean…? "Were you… were you Turned against your will?"

The man looked away, giving a brief, hesitant nod.

Asbel's eyes widened - he had never heard of a human becoming a vampire by force. Without thinking, he blurted, "Who did it?"

The man bit his lip, muttering, "His name was Cedric."

Cedric… It sounded familiar, but Asbel couldn't think of any known vampire who went by that. "Why did he do it? I've heard Turning is difficult and painful on both parties. Why would he waste his own blood on someone who doesn't want to be a vampire?"

"Spite," the man replied, hands clenching into fists, "His grudges always ran deep. He knew that I… I would hate becoming this more than anything."

A shiver ran down Asbel's spine. It sounded like the most horrible kind of torture: going through all the pain involved in Turning, only to wake up as a monster, knowing you could never be the same again and that the only way to survive was to feed on human blood… For a kind-hearted man, nothing could be worse.

And this man truly seemed to be kind.

"What's your name?" Asbel asked, knowing he was starting something he would likely regret.

The man hesitated, but eventually answered, "Richard."

"I'm Asbel," he replied, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Richard."

The man - Richard - stared at Asbel's hand as if it was the strangest thing in the world. His gaze hopped between the open palm and Asbel's face, as if he expected Asbel to change his mind at any moment. Once he was convinced Asbel wouldn't, he muttered, "You… you want to shake hands with the person you're about to kill?"

"No. I mean— I _want_ to shake hands with you. But I'm not going to kill you."

From the way Richard's eyes widened, it seemed Asbel had said the opposite thing. "But you're a hunter. You cannot let me live."

"The reason I have to kill vampires is because they're dangerous," he said, withdrawing his hand; it was clear Richard wouldn't shake it. "But you're not. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Richard's gaze fell. "I've hurt them in the past. When I was turned into… into this monster, I was forced into drinking the blood of dozens of people. You cannot let me go free." His voice was rising, ridden with desperation.

"I'm not a lawmaker. It's not in my place to arrest or judge you for any crimes you might've committed in the past." Asbel bit his lip, turning away. "I'm sure you're not dangerous anymore. So… I'll leave now."

"No!" Richard dashed towards him, grabbing his arm and forcing Asbel to face him. "Please. I can't stand it anymore. This hunger, it's— it's tearing me apart. And it only becomes worse with each passing day. Please, Asbel. End this now."

Richard's wide eyes, filled with terror, were locked on Asbel's face. This close, it was shocking how faint the red tint was - Asbel could even see Richard's original eye color underneath. He really must be nearing the end… it would be a matter of days, a couple weeks at most. And during that time, his pain would only increase, until it culminated in a miserable, agonizing death.

If Asbel left now… he would be condemning Richard to that. But could he really kill him with his own blade? Live with the remorse of ending an innocent life, a life he should've been able to protect? There had to be another way. Richard deserved to live. Being turned into a vampire had _not_ been his fault!

Another way. But Richard was _starving_. He needed human blood, yet any normal human would have to die if they wanted to help him.

…Unless the one providing the blood was more than a normal human.

Asbel swallowed, his throat going dry. There was only one solution. It was dangerous, crazy even, but Asbel would rather be called a fool than to stand idle and do nothing. If it meant saving another, then… he would always be willing to risk his own life.

Having come to a decision, he removed his coat, letting it fall to the floor. With shaky hands, he undid the first button of his shirt, pulling on the collar to expose his neck.

"You can drink some of my blood."

Richard's jaw dropped, his eyes widening in complete shock. Speechless, all he did was stare at Asbel's neck, in total disbelief— and anticipation. Yes, as surprised as he was, the glint that surged in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You… you can't mean it…"

"A hunter's blood is different than that of a normal human," Asbel interrupted, trying to keep his voice steady. "There's some sort of inherent power in it. Even if you only drink a little, it should be enough to… sate you."

Richard's eyes remained locked on Asbel's neck, but instead of approaching, he took a step back. "I… I cannot. Asbel, I'm not sure if I'm able to hold myself back. Not after so long. What if I end up…?"

"You're not gonna kill me by accident," Asbel replied, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded. "I… I trust you, Richard. If you went that long without giving in to the temptation of attacking someone to drink their blood, then I'm sure you can do it." Or so Asbel hoped. If something went wrong… no, he couldn't back down now. His decision had been made.

Richard, however, shook his head. "This is different. I… I can't risk it. I can't…" He drifted off, still staring longingly at Asbel's neck.

"It's fine," Asbel insisted, taking a step forward. "If you drink too much, I'll just push you away. Besides, as I hunter, I can stand losing a lot more blood than a normal person." He forced an awkward smile. "At worst, I'll just be a little light-headed."

Richard hesitated, gaze shifting between Asbel's face and his neck, as if trying to make sure he was indeed willing to do this. Richard must've been thinking Asbel was crazy, but in his situation, it would be a hard offer to deny. Eventually, his gaze fell to the floor, and he gave a weak nod. Richard, too, knew this was his last chance.

He took small, nervous steps towards Asbel. Watching Richard's approach, Asbel's heart fluttered with apprehension. _It's too late to turn back. I have to do this._

Holding his breath, Asbel tilted his head to one side, exposing his neck further. He realized how much he was sweating, and had to clench his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Hopefully, Richard wouldn't notice how anxious he was.

Heavens, what a _terrible_ idea.

Richard stopped in front of him, his body only a couple inches from Asbel's own. Slowly, he leaned in, until his lips touched Asbel's neck. Their coldness sent a shiver down his spine. After drinking blood, a vampire's body temperature rose close to a human's; but the longer they went without it, the colder their bodies grew. Given how icy Richard's lips felt, Asbel wondered how he wasn't shivering. Could he even feel cold?

Richard's lips parted, brushing over Asbel's skin. Despite their temperature, they were… soft. As embarrassing as it was to admit, it felt good - almost as if Richard was kissing his neck. Asbel bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself focused. This wasn't the time to space out.

A moment later, he felt a prickling sensation as Richard's teeth pressed against his skin. Pain flared for a second; and then, it was gone.

Asbel could barely describe what he felt next.

Euphoria. The entire room seemed to spin. His vision went blurry, his hands tingled, his knees became weak. He couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't see, he couldn't _feel_ anything other than an overpowering, bizarre pleasure. Blood pounded in his ears, louder and louder, the sound of _his own blood_ leaving his veins, being drained into Richard's body.

On and on it went, his life force being sucked out of him, while he was powerless to stop it. Asbel had heard about the effects of being bitten by a vampire; hunters were told of how dangerous it was, of how it always meant losing the battle… and your life. How foolish had Asbel been, to think he would have the strength to interrupt it, the willpower to push Richard away. He was completely at his mercy. If Richard wanted, he could kill him then and there.

Terror mixed with the euphoria. What if it had all been a ploy, an elaborate trap to make him submit? What if Richard kept going, drinking every last drop of his blood, until Asbel fell at his feet, dead? He couldn't die here, alone in the middle of nowhere, not with all the hopes and expectations the hunters had placed on him. He couldn't leave all the people who needed him behind!

And right then, while Asbel was being consumed by ecstasy and desperation, Richard suddenly stopped.

Asbel gasped. It felt like being hit by a wall of ice. His body was cold, so cold, and so weak he could barely stand. His head pounded, his dizziness so great he thought he would drop to the ground. The next thing he heard was a _thump_ , and when he opened his eyes, he expect to find himself looking at the ceiling.

Instead, he was still standing, while Richard was the one kneeling on the floor.

A sudden rush of adrenaline made Asbel overcome his dizziness. What had gone wrong? He dropped by Richard's side and grabbed his shoulders, resisting the urge to shake him. "Richard, are you okay?"

Richard trembled softly when Asbel touched him. Blond hair hid most of his face; Asbel could only see his lips, half-parted, dripping red. Richard ran his tongue over them, licking the blood, and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"You're— what are you sorry about? Are you okay or not?"

"I'm… I'm fine." His breathing was ragged; he licked his lips again. "I'm sorry, I'm just… overwhelmed."

Asbel breathed in relief. "It's okay. You… drank a lot of blood."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, voice shaky, eyes still veiled by his hair. "I lost control. I meant to stop earlier, but… I couldn't. I'm so sorry, Asbel."

"Don't worry about it." Asbel said, giving Richard's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm only a little light-headed, anyway." An obvious lie, but Richard was too dazed to notice.

Richard looked up, meeting Asbel's gaze. His eyes… were different. Now, instead of dull and pale, they were a deep scarlet, the color so vibrant it seemed to glow in the candlelit room.

It was a terrifying and beautiful sight.

"Thank you," he whispered through those reddened lips, "Thank you, Asbel."

For some reason, Asbel's heart skipped a beat. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he stammered awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. "I… I should probably get going now." Wary of his blood loss, he stood up slowly, careful not to worsen his dizziness.

Richard, however, grabbed his sleeve, stopping him mid-motion. "Y-You're leaving?"

"Um… yeah. I'm a hunter, and most vampires aren't as nice as you, so… I still have work to do." Well, for now he would just head to an inn and sleep until he no longer felt so faint, but eventually, he would need to return to his job. "You don't need to worry, though. I'll come back in six months or so. Then, you can…" - Asbel swallowed - "drink my blood again."

Richard froze, his eyes widening. "Six months?"

"I'll try to, though it might be a little more. I'm sorry, but depending on where the Hunter's Order needs me, it might be longer. I promise it won't take more than a year, though. You can survive that long without any blood, right?"

Richard stood up brusquely, nearly knocking Asbel off-balance. " _That_ was your plan?" He blurted, almost a scream. "I might be able to survive six months, even a year. But when I last stopped drinking human blood, the hunger began after _two days_. A week later, and I was already in pain. After a month, I wanted to _die_. And now, you're asking me to go through it again?"

Asbel's eyes widened. "I… I'm not… Maybe it won't be so bad this time. I can try to come back earlier. I—"

"I'm sorry, Asbel," he cut in, voice shaky, "But I cannot agree with it. I thank you for what you have done for me, from the bottom of my heart. But if my life is going to remain the same, alone in this forsaken place while agonizing in pain… then I'd rather you end it now."

Asbel paled, feeling his breath catch in his throat. Kill Richard? But he had just risked his life to prevent that! Had he given up half of his blood only to go back to where he started? No… there had to be another way. Yet another way.

"I… I'll think of something," Asbel muttered, looking at his feet. What could he even do? "Can I sit? I'm a little dizzy."

Richard fetched him a chair, apologizing again, and left Asbel to himself while he waited by the window. He seemed to be watching the stars, like he had been doing when Asbel arrived. Alone in that mansion, it was probably the only thing he could do to pass his time.

Sighing, Asbel reached for the small waterskin he always kept on himself - his larger canteen was in his bag, left among the bushes outside the mansion - and drained most of its contents. He was also hungry, but unfortunately, that would need to wait. For now, he had to think.

Sitting back, he stared at the ceiling, wondering what other options he had. Every few moments, he shot a glance at Richard, who never left his spot by the window. How had he lived for so long, with no company at all? It was surprising he hadn't gone mad. Asbel probably would.

No one should ever be left alone, suffering by himself.

"I think I know what we can do."

Richard nearly jumped at Asbel's words. He turned towards him, eyes wide with anticipation.

Asbel continued, "You can travel with me. You can drink my blood whenever you need to, though I'd prefer it if you could… well, take a little less of it. Maybe a third of what you drank today, twice a week? Since I have hunter's blood, it will hopefully be enough to keep you from ever going hungry."

Richard nodded, enthralled.

"Since you're a vampire, you should have as much strength and stamina as me. You can probably keep up with my travels, and even fight if it's needed. Can you use a sword?"

Richard nodded again.

"That's good. I, um, well… I still have a lot of towns on the outskirts of the country that I need to visit, make sure they're safe. I'll probably end up having to kill a lot of other vampires. Would you… mind that?"

Richard's gaze fell. "Not at all. I hold no love for my kind."

"Okay. We're weeks from the center of the country, where the Hunter's Order is. Since I can't go back until I finish patrolling this area, that means it's going to be a while until I can take you there. But I plan to, eventually. Then you can stay with them. I'm sure they will take care of you."

Richard paled, losing all the enthusiasm he had displayed when Asbel began speaking. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! By then, you will have been traveling with me for a while. It will be proof enough that you can be trusted. Besides, even if they can't bring themselves to trust you, it's not like you can try anything when you're surrounded by hunters." He paused, scratching his head. "At the Order, there'll be the issue of giving you blood, but I'm sure some hunters will volunteer to help you. Getting bitten by you doesn't hurt, after all." In fact, it was quite the opposite; Asbel couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"I… I hope you're right," Richard muttered, hesitant. A moment later, he straightened, "I'm sorry. I must sound ungrateful, after all you have done for me - and after all you're offering to do." Pausing, he smiled softly, his face lighting up. "Thank you so much, Asbel. I am forever in your debt."

Asbel was taken aback by Richard's expression, suddenly so radiant, so warm. It felt good to see him smiling at last.

"You're welcome, Richard," he replied, flashing a grin of his own.

Yes… Richard deserved a chance at happiness. Asbel's decision had been a dangerous one, but deep down, he knew he wouldn't regret it.


	2. Journey's Beginning

_Chapter 2: Journey's Beginning_

They did not spend a second longer at the abandoned mansion.

Staying the night was not an option. Richard was anxious to leave, and Asbel disliked the gloomy aura in the place. They would do much better at an inn, even if it took them an hour or so of walking. Thankfully, Richard had no need to pack - his only belongings were the clothes on his body and a hooded cloak. It would be helpful in concealing his red eyes once they arrived at the village.

"We'll get you new clothes tomorrow," Asbel said as he chewed on some dried meat, taken from his backpack. After losing much of his blood, he couldn't wait to eat at the village. "Something simple and good for traveling. You would draw too much attention in those fancy clothes you're wearing. I bet the people around here have never seen a noble in their lives."

Richard nodded, his expression sharp and attentive. It was amazing how different he was from before; he had so much more energy now, as if new life had been instilled within him. And it had, in a way - in the form of Asbel's blood.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

They walked for the better part of an hour, making little conversation. Asbel tried asking about Richard's past, but his answers were either vague or absent. Despite his recovery, Richard was still on the quieter side - and a bit too gloomy for Asbel's taste. Well, maybe that was something they could work on during their travels together.

By the time they arrived on the village, it was well past midnight. All the houses were dark, with every single door and window closed - the way it always went in the outskirts of the kingdom. Here, the night held too many dangers for anyone to be out and about.

The inn was easy to spot, being the only two-story building in the tiny village. It was as dark and silent as everything else. Asbel knew every door and window would be bolted.

They approached, and Asbel knocked heavily on the front door, shouting, "Hunter! Hunter here!"

It took a few moments of knocking and shouting before he heard hurried footsteps, and a deep, tense voice sounded from inside, "Badge!"

Asbel reached into his shirt, fishing out a medallion he wore on a chain around his neck. "Here."

The innkeeper opened his peephole, revealing an oil lamp and a pair of narrow, hard eyes. Asbel held out the medallion, a metallic disk with the Hunter's Order crest engraved on the front. The innkeeper blinked. "Press it against your forehead."

Asbel frowned. "I'm already touching it with my fingers. If I was a vampire, the adamantine metal would burn my skin just the same."

"But everyone says hunters are supposed to press their badges against their foreheads!"

 _Annoying superstitions_ , Asbel thought, and brought the medallion to his forehead. If anyone from the Order saw him doing this, they'd laugh for sure. "Is that enough?"

"Yes," the innkeeper beamed, "A hunter! Finally, a hunter has come to our poor old village!"

Asbel saw the innkeeper bend down, and heard the sound of locks opening and bolts being removed. Moments later, the door came ajar, revealing a large middle-aged man. Behind him, a middle-aged woman, likely his wife, was holding a battle staff. She relaxed when she saw Asbel.

"Welcome to our humble inn, Master Hunter," the woman said, smiling. "I'm Sonia, and this is my husband, Warrick. We apologize for our wariness, but out here, we have to be careful." She paused, furrowing her brows. "Is that your companion?"

Asbel had almost forgotten about Richard; his hunger must've been slowing his brain. Thankfully, Richard's hood was pulled down, covering his eyes. "Yes," Asbel replied, smiling awkwardly. "His name is Richard, and I am Asbel. We're looking for a room to spend the night."

"One room?" She raised her eyebrows, gaze fixed on Richard.

Asbel's pulse quickened. He knew there was no way for any normal human to know what Richard was - at least not without looking at his eyes. But what if the innkeepers thought his hood was suspicious?

"Just one," Asbel muttered, feeling cold sweat on his brow.

Sonia's eyes narrowed, her gaze never leaving Richard. Finally, she leaned down, and whispered in Asbel's ear, "Is your companion…"

Asbel's heart almost stopped.

"…Your secret lover?"

Asbel choked on the vehement _No!_ he had been about to say. Instead, his jaw dropped and he sputtered, "M-My _what_?"

Sonia smirked, nudging Asbel's ribcage with her elbow. "I guess a hunter isn't allowed to get caught up in love, eh? But don't worry, we'll keep your secret, as long as you promise not to slack off in order to get cozy with your _'friend'_!" Another nudge, so strong Asbel gasped. "Killing vampires first, hanky panky second, you hear me?"

Shocked as he was, Asbel could only nod absently, wide-eyed.

"Good boy," she added, winking. "My husband will show you both to your room now."

Still unable to believe their conversation, Asbel followed the massive innkeeper up a flight of stairs. He could only hope Richard hadn't overheard Sonia's words.

They were led to a room on the far end of the second floor. Warrick unlocked the door, and with a proud smile, presented what must've been the inn's best room. It was spacious and well-decorated, with a single large bed and a private bathing chamber. Far more luxury than Asbel had expected to find in such a small village.

"Would you like your bath prepared now or in the morning?" Warrick asked after showing them the room.

"In the morning is fine. It's pretty late now." He glanced at Richard, who nodded in agreement. "Though… if there's anything to eat, I'd appreciate that."

"Of course! I'd be happy to prepare you a meal, master hunter. Any preference on the menu?"

"I wouldn't ask you to cook at this hour," Asbel said, surprised at the innkeeper's enthusiasm. Either he was _very_ glad to finally have a hunter in town, or he was a little crazy. "I'll just eat whatever leftovers you have in the kitchen."

"Well, if you're eager to go to bed, I can heat up what's left of supper's stew for you. Would you like me to bring it up?"

"I'll eat in the kitchen, if that's fine."

Warrick bowed. "It should be ready in a few minutes, master hunter." With that, he left, closing the door after him.

Asbel sighed, walking over to a nearby chair to unload his backpack, traveling cloak, and sword. "Sorry for that."

"For what?" Richard replied, finally pushing back his hood. His eyes still shone red.

"You didn't hear…? Um, never mind then. I mean… I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."

"I don't mind."

"Okay." Asbel scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "I'll go downstairs now. You can make yourself comfortable, or… do you want to eat with me?"

Gaze falling, Richard shook his head. "Food has lost its taste since I became this."

His tone made Asbel's chest tighten. "I… I see. I'm sorry."

Richard smiled softly in reply, though his eyes remained sorrowful. Without another word, Asbel turned, opened the door, and left.

By the time he stepped into the kitchen, the room was already filled with the pleasant fragrance of spices. Warrick stood by an oven, stirring a large pot. "Right on time. It's almost ready."

Bowl and spoon had been laid on a table, and Asbel took a seat. "It smells delicious," he remarked, feeling hunger tug at his stomach. "Where's Sonia?"

"I'm the one who cooks," Warrick stated proudly.

"I mean, I wanted to ask her about something. I need some clothes."

Warrick glanced at him over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"For my friend, I mean. He needs new traveling clothes. Nothing fancy, but comfortable and durable. And by tomorrow, if possible."

"Of course. We'll get new clothes for your… _friend_." He chuckled, taking Asbel's bowl and serving him a generous portion of the steaming dish. As Warrick placed the full bowl back in front of Asbel, he leaned forward, whispering suggestively, "By the way, if you and your friend need anything else for tonight… I can also give you a nice bottle of oil for your needs."

Asbel almost choked on his first spoonful. "That's… very kind of you," he sputtered, trying not to grow too flustered. "I don't think it will be necessary, though."

"So you already have some, eh?" He laughed heartily. "Ah, the joys of being young. Always ready for a round, even in the midst of hunting vampires."

Asbel forced a laugh, trying not to dwell on the mental image of him and Richard… _'ready for a round'_. It left his face feeling warm, and he tried to blame it on the stew.

When he returned to his room, Richard was already in bed, lying on his side and facing away from the door. As Asbel stepped inside, Richard turned to glance at him from over his shoulder, giving one of his soft smiles when he saw who it was. Asbel returned it, and Richard turned again, resettling himself on the bed.

Richard seemed to be wearing a night robe, and Asbel found a similar one under his pillow. Bless those innkeepers. Stripping quickly - and hoping Richard wouldn't turn right in that moment to find him naked - he dropped his clothes on a chair and donned the robe. It was simple, but well-made and comfortable. The same could be said of the mattress, blankets, and pillows. A far better inn than Asbel had expected to find in this desolate place.

The bed was big enough for both of them, but sometimes, when Asbel shifted around, he accidentally brushed against Richard's back or legs. He muttered flushed apologies every time, to which Richard replied with sleepy reassurances that it was fine. After a while, Richard stopped replying. His soft, steady breathing showed he was asleep.

Asbel fell asleep soon after, his knee gently touching the back of Richard's thigh.

Came morning, Asbel awakened to the sound of knocking. He opened his eyes quickly, alertness coming to him immediately; even in the safety of an inn, his hunter instincts remained. By his side, Richard was shifting among the blankets, making the occasional sleepy _'mmm'_. For a vampire, it was hard to wake while the sun was still high.

Letting Richard get some more rest, Asbel quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door. Sonia was outside, holding a bag and grinning.

"So you're the couple's morning guy?" she asked in hushed tones, elbowing Asbel's ribs. "Your honey's still drained after a night of action?"

Asbel forced a laugh, knowing his cheeks must've been reddening again. "Good morning, Mrs. Sonia."

"Good morning, lovebird hunter." She handed him the bag. "Here's what you asked for last night. Traveling clothes for your companion."

"Already? That's surprisingly fast. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. The tailor was happy to work for a hunter. Said he'd make any necessary adjustments, too, though they should fit well without any."

Asbel nodded, taking a step away from the door to reach for his bag.

"If you're thinking of paying, forget it. No one in their right mind would charge a hunter. Your service is worth more than any coin."

Asbel, bowing his head, smiled. "Thank you. I only do my job."

"And we do ours," she replied with a smile of her own. "Should we bring up the hot water for your bath? Or would you like breakfast first?"

Asbel's stomach rumbled. "Breakfast, please."

"My husband will bring up a tray in a moment. I'll have the bath ready when you two are done eating." Smiling again, she left.

Asbel waited, yawning. There was no point in waking Richard now, given he had no interest in food. When Warrick arrived with the tray, Asbel thanked him, closed the door, and sat down to gobble up both portions.

Once he was done, he climbed back on the bed, intent on rousing Richard. He was already half-awake, looking up at Asbel through long fluttering lashes. The scarlet in his eyes was no longer as glaring, but the color was still vivid. "Good morning," he said softly, voice slurred by sleepiness.

Asbel felt a warmth in his chest. "Good morning." Unconsciously, he reached out, with the intention of brushing a golden lock from Richard's face; he caught himself mid-motion, his fingers almost touching Richard's cheek. What was he doing? They weren't actually lovers. In fact, they barely knew each other.

Richard watched his hand curiously. Embarrassed, Asbel withdrew it. "The innkeeper said she'll have baths ready soon. If you want to, I mean."

"I'd love to," he replied, slowly sitting up. His night robe had opened a little during the night, revealing part of his chest. Pale skin, unnaturally so, but somehow… it suited him. On Richard, it was beautiful.

Asbel wondered why he felt so drawn to this man. Was it because Richard drank his blood? Surviving a vampire's bite was uncommon; surviving a vampire's bite _and_ allowing said vampire to live was unheard of. Was Asbel suffering side-effects? Could that explain the reason he felt the way he did?

"…Asbel?"

Almost jumping in surprise, Asbel's gaze flew from Richard's chest - _he had been staring!_ \- to his face. "S-Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

Richard smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry. It wasn't important."

"Please. I want to hear it." Above all, he didn't want Richard to think he was uninterested in him.

"I was just rambling about how glad I was to bathe in an actual tub, and in hot water. For the past months, I could only wash myself in a freezing river."

"Oh." Well, Richard was surprisingly clean given that. "Wait… sorry to ask, but can you feel cold?"

For a moment, Richard looked away. "I do. But… it's different. I don't shiver, and I know I cannot die of hypothermia. However, I always feel cold, like my body no longer warms itself. It's… not very pleasant." He paused. "Until last night."

Asbel swallowed. "Drinking my blood helped?"

"Yes. It… it made me feel very warm." Richard's cheeks reddened slightly. "Even now, I'm still… I believe it's because we shared a bed. Your body warmth kept me…" He paused, the color in his cheeks deepening. Straightening himself, he continued in a steadier voice, "I'm sure taking a hot bath will help keep the cold at bay, as well."

Asbel found himself nodding. He certainly wouldn't mind sleeping on the same bed as Richard again in order to keep him warm. His mind started trailing off once more, but before it could go far, a knock on the door brought him back.

It was Warrick, announcing that their bath was ready. Two tubs filled with hot water waited them in the bathing chamber. Blushing, Asbel insisted for Richard to go first, lest him offer for them to bathe together. _That_ would be too much to handle.

"Are you sure, Asbel?" Richard asked in reply. "The water will be cold by then."

"It's fine. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable by… um… you know."

Richard's eyes widened a fraction, his cheeks coloring slightly. After a pause, he said, "There are two tubs, so it won't be a problem. I'd rather we bathe together than have one of us be forced to wash with cold water."

Not knowing what else he could say, Asbel nodded awkwardly, and followed Richard into the bathing chamber.

The air inside was warm and heavy with moisture. Other than the tubs, which were uncomfortably close to each other, the room had two long wooden benches. Richard walked to one of them and began stripping; it took Asbel a moment before he managed to force his gaze elsewhere. He all but flung his night robe at the other bench and immediately hopped into one of the tubs, splashing enough water to make Richard gasp in surprise.

Automatically, Asbel turned towards the sound, and found Richard fully naked, about to enter the other tub. Asbel couldn't help but notice Richard's slender body, smooth pale skin covering subtle lines of muscle, a nice contrast with his reddening face–

Asbel realized he had been staring. _Again_. And this time, Richard caught him doing it.

Feeling his own face flush, Asbel turned away, almost submerging his head in the water out of embarrassment. He considered stuttering an apology, but that would only make it worse. Better to let it go, and hope Richard would forget it soon. Even though Asbel definitely wouldn't.

To keep his mind busy, he took a bar of soap and began scrubbing himself. From the sound coming from Richard's direction, he seemed to be doing the same. Silence dragged on, until it became too much for Asbel to bear.

"This soap smells nice, right?" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

Richard took a moment to answer, which almost made Asbel panic. But finally, he said, "It smells very pleasant. Lavender, I believe, but different from any kind I've ever seen. Maybe it only grows around this area."

Asbel breathed in relief. "So you know a lot about soaps?"

"Not in particular. But I enjoy fragrances."

"Fragrances, eh? What's your favorite one?"

"Roses," he replied cheerfully.

Asbel tried to imagine Richard smelling like roses. It would suit him, he thought. But then again, even without any fragrance, Richard smelled pretty good.

"Are there any fragrances you enjoy, Asbel?"

Once more, Asbel automatically turned towards him. Richard was looking at his direction, smiling softly. The tub was deep enough that only his head, neck and shoulders could be seen.

"I… I kinda like the smell of apples," Asbel said, scratching his cheek. "I guess it's not exactly a fragrance, but it reminds me of home."

"There are fragrances made from apples. They're sweet and refreshing… I think they would suit you, Asbel."

Looking at Richard's smile, Asbel couldn't help but be thankful they were bathing together. However awkward it had been at first, this short conversation made it more than worth it.

Richard placed his elbow on the edge of his tub, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "You said apples remind you of home… are you from Lhant, Asbel?"

The question took him unaware. "You know Lhant?"

"I have never been there, but I've heard it produces most of Windor's supply of apples."

"Really? Most of Windor's supply? I had no idea, and I was born there. You're well informed." He leaned his head back against the edge of the tub. "Where are you from?"

Richard hesitated before answering, "Barona."

"You're from the _capital_?" Asbel blurted, jaw dropping. "But it's right next to the Order! How the hell did you get Turned?" No vampire would ever manage to get anywhere close to the capital without getting shot down by an army of hunters!

Richard looked away, sliding deeper into the water. "I wasn't in the capital when it happened."

Asbel's eyes widened. "But why would you leave Barona? It has everything, and it's the safest city in the entire continent." He was sure Richard had been nobility, yet nobles from the capital rarely traveled.

Richard was silent, looking down at the water. Moments later, he muttered, "I'm sorry. I'd rather not talk about this."

Asbel froze. He had been a fool; _of course_ Richard wouldn't want to talk about the circumstances involved in his Turning. "No, I'm… I'm the one to blame. It was insensitive of me to ask. I'm sorry, Richard."

Richard turned towards him, wearing a smile that was belied by the sorrow in his eyes. "It's fine, Asbel. Don't worry."

But Asbel did worry, and he kept worrying as he went back to scrubbing himself with soap. He realized he _really_ wanted to know how Richard had become a vampire, not out of curiosity, but in order to be able to comfort him. Maybe one day Richard would trust him enough to tell.

They continued to bathe in silence. Asbel was done first, and he went back to the bedroom to change while Richard finished washing his hair. He was already fully clothed when Richard stepped in, wrapped in a towel.

"Y-Your new clothes are on the bed," he blurted, trying not to let his eyes wander; Richard had very nice legs. "I hope they'll fit."

Asbel stared at the wall while he waited for Richard to get changed. In the end, the clothes turned out to suit Richard far better than Asbel had expected. The pants were a bit loose, but tucked into Richard's high boots, they looked rather good. The long-sleeved shirt was a near-perfect fit, made better by a belt around the waist. Despite their simple design, they were obviously well-made.

"They look great on you, Richard."

Richard smiled. "Thank you. They're rather comfortable."

"Your old stuff isn't too bulky, so we can keep it if you want. I'll get you a backpack, too." Hopping off the bed, Asbel took his own bag, and handed Richard his cloak. "But first, we'll go out and get you a sword. I think I saw a blacksmith's shop when we got here last night."

The morning was bright, bright enough that Richard could barely see through the sun's glare. He had to pull his hood low and cling to Asbel's arm as they walked through the village. To avoid questions, Asbel wore his hunter's badge in plain sight; it drew far more attention than the hooded figure walking by his side. Thankfully, despite the stares, no one would ever bother a hunter going about on his business.

There indeed was a blacksmith's shop, not very far from the inn. Though then again, nothing was very far when it came to a small village. They heard the sound of pounding metal from outside, and were greeted by a teenage boy - likely an apprentice - when they entered. As soon as he saw the medallion hanging from Asbel's neck, he ran to call his master.

The blacksmith was a tall woman who must've been in her early forties, powerfully built from years of working her craft. "Master hunter," she declared formally, bowing, "How may we help you?"

"I would like to take a look at your finished swords, if you have any for sale."

"Oh, we certainly do," she replied, smiling. "Our supply can never run out. Here in the border villages, every adult owns a weapon, even farmers and innkeepers. Please come with me."

She showed them to an impressive display of many different kinds of swords. "Are you buying a blade for yourself, master hunter?"

"For my companion," Asbel said, gesturing towards Richard. He was still wearing his hood, but he had pushed it back a bit so he could look at the swords. Asbel had to admit the blades were remarkable, both in number and quality. "Do people in your village attempt to fight vampires?"

" _Fight_ vampires?" She laughed. "We could only wish. No, master hunter, our weapons just make us slightly harder to kill. If we're going to die either way, better to do it with dignity."

Asbel wasn't surprised. A normal blade could injury a vampire, but the wound would heal almost immediately. Only weapons made from adamantine could inflict lasting - or killing - wounds. Richard's sword could help slow down a foe, but it would mostly be for self-defense.

"Asbel, I believe I have made my choice," Richard muttered beside him.

He was holding a long, slender blade, with an elaborate hilt that could've earned approving nods even back in the Order.

"Your companion made a good choice," the blacksmith said, "That's one of the best rapiers I've ever made. Light, fast, and precise."

"It truly is marvelous," Richard murmured, thrusting the blade in the air, "I never thought I would find such impeccable handiwork this far from Barona."

The blacksmith's eyes widened. "You're from the capital?"

"Um, that's the Order's business," Asbel intervened, nudging Richard with his elbow. "We'll take the rapier." He reached into his bag for his coin purse.

"Please, there is no need to pay. I would never take gald from a hunter." She bowed, more deeply than before. "Is there anything else you require? Sharpening for your sword?"

"My sword doesn't need sharpening, but thank you. I believe this is all we need."

"Our humble shop is honored to serve the Order. Travel swiftly, master hunter." She gave a final bow, and gestured to her apprentice, who led Asbel and Richard outside.

Once they were alone, Richard inched closer, whispering, "I'm sorry for my blunder. I was distracted."

"What? Oh, you mean when you mentioned Barona?" He took Richard's arm and began walking, lest they draw even more attention by standing still. "Don't worry about it. No one would question a hunter, or a hunter's companion. But people from all over the kingdom are fascinated by the capital, so if you even mention it, they're sure to bombard you with questions."

"Really? I wasn't aware. Barona is beautiful, but it's just a city."

" _Just_ a city?" Asbel laughed. "I guess if you've lived there all your life, you end up taking it for granted."

Richard's shoulders sagged and he looked away. He did not reply.

"Wait, Richard, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"No, Asbel. It's true. Those who live in the capital do take it for granted."

Richard said no more. Unconsciously, Asbel pulled him closer, holding him tightly as they kept on walking.

After a while, they were back at the inn. "We'll get you a backpack and I'll restock my provisions. Then we travel east."

"East?"

Asbel nodded. "I can feel a vampire's presence in that direction. It's far, but I hadn't felt it last night, so it might be coming towards this village. It will likely turn back when it detects me, but we can get some ground on it while it's still daytime."

The innkeepers were happy to provide them with a backpack and supplies, all fetched from local villagers who had jumped at the opportunity to help a hunter. In less than an hour, they were on the road, the village dwindling in size behind them.

The day was bright and sunny. It lifted Asbel's spirits, but also drained Richard's strength. While he was able to keep up with Asbel's pace at first, he began to struggle as the sun rose higher.

"We should stop and rest," Asbel said, placing a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Get off the road and wait under a tree for an hour or so."

"I'm sorry," Richard muttered between pants, "I'm getting in your way."

"Don't worry about it. It's only for a bit, and I can use the opportunity to have lunch."

Taking Richard's arm, Asbel led him towards a particularly large tree. They both sat under the shade, leaning against the trunk. Richard pulled back his hood, squinting his eyes at the sunlight.

"You can keep the hood if you want," Asbel said, "Today must be too bright for you."

"It _is_ rather bright, but the hood was getting stuffy."

"Really? So you're actually feeling _warm_ for once?"

Richard smiled. "For the first time in months."

Asbel returned Richard's smile, feeling a different kind of warmth in his chest. "If it's too bright, you can keep your eyes closed. Maybe napping could help you recover your strength? Or…" He paused, hesitating. Tonight, they might be fighting a vampire. If Richard drank his blood and he became too weak…

No, it would be fine if it was only a little.

"Asbel?"

He swallowed. "I was wondering if some of my blood could help you."

Richard's eyes widened despite the sun, his gaze fixing on Asbel's neck. For a moment, his lips parted, revealing small canines that seemed to be growing in size. But then he shook his head and looked away. "Thank you, Asbel, but what you gave me yesterday should be enough to last a while. I… I don't want to be a burden on you."

"It's fine, Richard. It wouldn't be a burden." Asbel's heart raced as he spoke. "I can spare a little if you think it might help."

Richard hesitated. "It might, but… I could barely control myself last time. It's true I was starving, and yet… I'm afraid that even if I'm not hungry, I would end up drinking too much, and leave you exhausted."

"I see," Asbel muttered, trying not to think about his disappointment. "Well, maybe you could try napping while I eat, then? I'll watch over you."

"It might help. I do tend to feel quite sleepy during the day," he said, smiling. "Thank you, Asbel."

Richard leaned his head against the trunk, closing his eyes. His expression was relaxed and peaceful; it brought a smile to Asbel's lips. Quietly, Asbel took some food from his bag, and ate while listening to the soft sound of Richard's breath.

Hopefully, Richard would have good dreams.


	3. First Encounter

_Chapter 3: First Encounter_

Asbel opened his eyes to an orange-tinted landscape.

For a moment, he only blinked in confusion, trying to recall where he was. Sitting against a tree, not far from the road, the sun setting on the horizon. By his side, Richard slept, his head resting on Asbel's shoulder.

Asbel remembered; they had left the village, and paused for lunch. Asbel had only meant to nap for a few minutes, but… well, he _had_ lost a lot of blood the night before. Maybe he was still recovering. Maybe.

Trying not to dwell on it, he shifted, touching Richard's cheek gently. Asbel was sure Richard hadn't been leaning on him when he went to sleep, and it was surprising that the weight on his shoulder didn't wake him up. While Asbel hadn't been born a light sleeper, his training was supposed to have fixed that. Hunters couldn't afford to sleep heavily.

Richard mumbled, half-asleep, shifting against Asbel's shoulder before finally opening his eyes. He blinked slowly, lids heavy, before looking through long yellow lashes to meet Asbel's gaze.

"Hey," Asbel whispered, unable to hold back his smile.

Richard's cheeks colored, and he sat up at once. "I'm sorry. I must've fallen while I slept."

"It's fine," Asbel replied, smile widening. "I don't mind. It's not like I was awake myself."

"You were asleep?"

"Yeah," he scratched his cheek, smile turning sheepish. "I guess I'm still a little tired after yesterday."

Richard's gaze fell, and Asbel regretted his words instantly. Way to make Richard feel even more guilty about drinking his blood.

"It's no big deal," he blurted, trying to amend the situation, "The presence I felt earlier is still moving towards here. It must not have detected me yet." It was surprising, in fact; the presence was awfully close. Most vampires would've sensed him by then. "We should get ready and move towards it."

Richard blinked. "Won't it just run in the opposite direction?"

"A vampire's ability to detect hunters isn't as accurate as our ability to detect them. They don't train as we do, so they are unable to pinpoint a direction. They only have a general sense that a hunter is nearby." He paused. "Wait, are _you_ able to sense exactly where I am?"

Richard shook his head. "I'm not. But I assumed I was simply defective, and other vampires could do it."

His tone made Asbel's chest tighten. "Don't worry about it. You're normal." At least in that one aspect; Richard was unlike any other vampire when it came to everything else. "But this means that if we get separated, you should wait for me to find you rather than looking for me, okay?"

"You think we might get separated today?"

"Maybe. I'll be running full speed towards the target to make sure it doesn't escape, and you might not be able to keep up." Running was something hunters did very, very well.

Richard seemed uncomfortable at the idea, but he nodded. "Then we should go before they detect us."

They gathered their bags, and once they were ready, the running began. Asbel increased his pace progressively, and to his surprise, Richard was able to keep up with him most of the time. Only when he was almost at full speed did Richard begin lagging behind; Asbel decided to slow down just enough for Richard to catch up. The difference was minor, and it was better not to risk losing him.

Tracking the presence took them into a forest, and Asbel found himself dodging tree trunks, roots and bushes on his way. The sun finished setting and night fell, bathing them in darkness; the stars and the crescent moon's pale glow did little to illuminate through the trees' thick canopies. Asbel's eyes adapted quickly. Richard's must have done so almost instantly.

The presence was no longer moving. _Finally sensed me_ , Asbel thought. From the way it froze in place, the creature must've become terrified, unable to choose which direction to run. It would make Asbel's job easier.

The forest became denser, branches tugging on their clothes as they ran. They were getting close. In a minute, no, less, they would reach their target. The presence shifted, wavered. By the time it decided to run, it would be too late.

Up ahead, the dark forest opened into a moonlit clearing. Asbel rushed towards it, not thinking twice; his target was beyond it, only a few paces away. So close. He stepped out of the forest and into the clearing, almost there—

The presence flickered.

And _disappeared_.

Asbel gasped, eyes widening, stopping so suddenly that Richard almost ran into him. He froze, heart racing, desperately looking around, trying to process what could have happened. Where had it gone? How could it just disappear?

"Asbel, why—"

Richard's voice faded. They heard muffled footsteps. Approaching slowly, taking their time. Asbel threw his backpack to the ground, heart in his throat as he took a defensive stance. Richard did the same. They waited.

Figures emerged from the dense forest. They stepped into the clearing, seven people in total, forming a circle around Asbel and Richard. All of them had bright red eyes.

And Asbel couldn't detect a single vampiric aura.

Hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, Asbel didn't dare moving an inch. His skin was clammy with cold sweat. He could only stare in dismay as one of them stepped forward; a man with silver hair, eyes so narrow they seemed only slits, lips curled into a cruel smirk.

The man chuckled, baring his sharp canines. "My, my, my. Who would've thought that the little hunter wouldn't be alone." His voice was soft, his tone mocking. His smirk widened into a grin. "And, of all people, he's brought the one we have been looking _everywhere_ for. Your uncle will be pleased, Richard!"

"Bryce," Richard murmured, eyes wide with horror.

Asbel was taught to never look away from a foe, but his shock was so great he couldn't keep himself from turning to Richard. "You know him?" he blurted, voice wavering with surprise. "Who are these people? Are they vampires?"

The silver-haired man - Bryce - threw his head back and laughed. It was a piercing, terrifying sound. "Hunters are so narrow-minded. Every single one we've encountered asked the same questions. Maybe if they weren't so easily impressed, they would have lasted longer in battle."

A chill ran down Asbel's spine, his blood growing cold. "You've been luring hunters and killing them."

"Very perceptive, aren't we?" Bryce sneered, drawing a pair of claw-like weapons. He pointed one of them towards Asbel in an offensive battle stance. "But now we've talked enough." Addressing his companions, he spoke, "Lyra, you and me will handle the hunter. The rest of you, take Richard."

And then, without a moment of respite, the vampires sprang into attack.

No time to plan; battle instincts kicking in, Asbel sidestepped to place his back towards Richard's. "Focus on defense!" was all he could yell before the enemies were upon them.

The first attack came from Bryce, claw slashing straight towards Asbel's neck. He raised his sword just in time to parry it, pushing Bryce back - but right as Asbel moved for a counter-attack, a dark-haired woman lunged at him. Like Bryce, her face wore a smirk, her sword a blur aiming for Asbel's heart. Asbel used his sheathe to deflect her attack, swinging his sword to counter, but his blown was interrupted by Bryce's claw. Bryce sneered as he advanced, forcing Asbel to backstep, increasing the distance between him and Richard.

Asbel had no time to think, or even worry about how Richard was doing. Bryce and the woman - _Lyra?_ \- attacked relentlessly, forcing him to always stay on the defensive. Asbel had never seen vampires so skilled with weapons in his life; they were supposed to be feral creatures, relying on sheer strength and speed to overpower their foes and subdue them with a bite. Vampires didn't need weapons to fight humans - blades only caused a waste of blood.

And yet Lyra and Bryce were masters. They attacked in perfect unison, timing their advances in a way that Asbel was left with no opportunities to counterattack. They had training, _excellent_ training. Even though Asbel had dispatched far larger groups of vampires before, no fight had ever been as challenging as this.

Asbel gritted his teeth, parrying and sidestepping more blows, wondering when he would have a chance to counterattack. He could hear the sound of swords clashing a few paces to his right, punctuated by grunts and gasps. How was Richard doing? Asbel couldn't look away from his own battle even for a second, but he had to check. When Lyra sprang at him again, he blocked her attack with a wide swing of his sword, pushing both her and Bryce back; at the same time, Asbel backstepped as far as he could, putting a good amount of distance between him and his foes. And, for a moment, he dared to shoot a glance towards Richard's direction.

Richard was struggling to hold his ground against five foes. He was skilled with the rapier, more than Asbel had expected, but his enemies also knew how to wield their weapons. Four of them carried swords, and the fifth, a large half-moon axe. During the few seconds Asbel had his eyes on him, Richard suffered multiple wounds, but all of them healed too fast for him to even bleed. That was good. If Richard could keep those five busy while Asbel dispatched Bryce and Lyra…

Bryce lunged at him once more, and this time Asbel moved a second too late, sharp claws grazing his arm as he sidestepped at the last moment. He felt warm blood dripping from the wound as he lifted his sword to block Lyra's following slash. When their blades met, she grinned at him, licking her lips. Her eyes were wide with bloodlust.

It couldn't go on like this forever. Their attacks must have a pattern; Asbel _had_ to figure it out and find a way to exploit it. Bryce charged again, his claws a blur— Asbel dodged him, and then parried Lyra. Still stuck on the defensive. Again and again, Bryce and Lyra attacked. Asbel felt sweat trickle down his brow, his chest heaving with effort. His foes showed no sign of exertion - well-fed vampires had more stamina than hunters.

That was bad.

Asbel gritted his teeth as they dove for him once more, dodging, parrying, his patience and energy dwindling. It had only been a day since Richard drank his blood, so he was not at the peak of his strength. His muscles were already aching. Dodge, parry, and he managed to step back far enough to glance at Richard once again.

What Asbel saw was alarming.

Two of the vampires were holding Richard's arms, forcing him to drop his rapier. Two more reached for his legs, and no amount of kicking and trashing on Richard's part could stop them. In a moment, Richard was completely immobilized by the four vampires, while the fifth, the bulky axe user, sneered at him.

Asbel had to avert his eyes and focus on his own fight, but he heard what came next.

"End of the line for you, Richard." The bulky vampire's voice was a deep rumble, cold as steel. "You should have listened to your uncle. He won't let you run away again. He won't let you run at all." The man laughed, loud and terrifying. "You know, as impressive as our kind's regeneration is, one thing we can't do is regrow _limbs_."

Asbel dared another glance. The vampire was raising his axe with both hands. Beneath him, his companions were forcing Richard's right leg to remain stretched. Richard thrashed wildly, screaming, but he was powerless to escape.

 _No… No, no,_ _ **NO!**_

Asbel had no time. Bryce was lunging at him. No time. Asbel feinted a sidestep to his left; Bryce grinned, eyes widening, as if he could taste victory. No time, no time, he had no time. At the last moment, Asbel moved to the right. Bryce's claws dug deep into his left shoulder.

And Asbel buried his sword in Bryce's stomach.

Bryce screamed, shrieked, the adamantine blade burning his flesh with a hissing sound. Next to him, Lyra froze in horror, staring wide-eyed at her dying companion. Asbel ignored the piercing sound of Bryce's cries, using the opportunity to swing his sword to the side, cutting through Bryce's body and into Lyra's waist. His blade cleaved her in a single slash, killing her before she had the chance to make a sound.

Asbel did not pause. Gritting his teeth against the agonizing pain in his shoulder, he dashed towards Richard. Bryce's scream had claimed everyone's attention, leaving the axe wielder with his weapon frozen in midair. He was too stunned to react as Asbel's sword sliced his head clean off his shoulders, sending his body tumbling to one side.

The four remaining vampires dropped Richard to the ground instantly, but they were too late. Asbel's blade cut through the first two before they could even reach for their swords, moving on to slash the third right as he unsheathed his own. The last enemy standing managed to parry his blow, but Asbel whirled his blade and hacked at her legs, finishing her off before her body could fall to the ground.

It was over.

Asbel dropped down to his knees, sword clattering to his side. The pain in his shoulder was excruciating. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in mouthfuls of air, trying to will it down. He had never taken such a grave injury before. How could anything hurt _so much_? But at least Richard was safe. At least…

Where was he?

Adrenaline pumped through his body once more, making him forget the pain. He found Richard kneeling not far from him, looking at the ground, trembling.

Asbel scuttled towards him, dropping down by his side. "Richard, are you okay?"

Richard stopped shaking after hearing Asbel's voice, but his breath still came in pants. "I'm fine," he muttered, gaze still locked on the ground. He began trembling again.

Asbel tried to embrace him, but attempting to move his left arm increased the pain tenfold. He settled for placing his right arm around Richard's shoulders. "It's okay," he murmured, "They're all dead."

Richard lifted his head, but as soon as his gaze fell upon one of the corpses, he dropped it again. He looked very sick.

Asbel spoke without thinking, "You shouldn't feel bad for them. They were monsters."

Richard winced, shoulders sagging further, and only then did Asbel realize how thoughtless he had been.

"I— I didn't mean— You're different from them. You're different, Richard," he blurted, pulling him close.

Richard didn't reply.

Not knowing what else to do, Asbel only held him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't do it while Richard was in this state. Everything about this encounter had defied all Asbel knew about vampires. His shoulder throbbed, like a reminder. His head felt light; he had lost a lot of blood.

 _I need to treat the wound._

Finally letting go of Richard, Asbel stumbled towards his bag. He retrieved one of his best gels, removed his coat and shirt, and began spreading the medicine over the gashes in his shoulder. They were larger than he expected; if Asbel had been a regular human, he would have passed out by now. Even as a hunter, it was surprising he was still conscious.

Next came bandages. Asbel struggled to wrap them around his shoulder with a single hand; after half a dozen tries, all he accomplished was soaking them in blood. He puffed in annoyance, his head spinning from blood loss as he attempted to secure them one more time. Again, he was failing, until a pair of gloved hands took the bandages from him.

It was Richard. He knelt by Asbel's side, and began wrapping his shoulder. Richard's hands trembled as he worked, but he was able to bind the wound tightly. It would be enough to staunch the bleeding. When Richard was done, he looked at Asbel's face, and forced a smile. His eyes, however, remained bleak.

"Thank you," Asbel managed to say, knowing his own expression must have been the same.

Richard's smile softened a little, and he whispered a barely audible _'You're welcome'_ in return. Then, he stood, and offered Asbel his hand, helping him up.

"There should be another village a day's walk from here," Asbel said, flinging his bag over his good shoulder. "We should head there."

Richard blinked, and then quietly spoke, "Wouldn't it be better to go back to the village we came from? It's closer."

"It's closer to us, but farther from the Order. From now on, we'll be making our way there."

Richard's voice dropped to a murmur. "I thought you said you had to finish patrolling this area before we returned."

"I know," Asbel muttered, eyes drifting towards the corpses scattered on the clearing. "But things have changed."

* * *

The village they aimed for was supposed to be a day's walk away, but it took them far longer to arrive. Thanks to his wound, Asbel was forced to stop and rest every couple hours, and his pace could never be too brisk. Even so, despite his permanent exhaustion, he seemed unable to sleep at night. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could think about were vampires with hidden auras stalking them. What little sleep he got was plagued by nightmares.

Richard didn't seem to be doing much better. He was almost as gloomy as when Asbel first met him, his gaze always locked somewhere far away. All of his actions seemed hesitant, afraid. He spoke little, and smiled less. Asbel, in his current state, did not even have the energy to try and cheer him up. His shoulder was healing far slower than he expected, and it throbbed with pain every second. All he wanted to do was to lie still until it healed, but they had to keep moving forward.

Richard treated his wound and changed his bandages twice a day, much to Asbel's chagrin. The last thing he wanted was to burden Richard with such an unpleasant task, especially after subjecting him to such a horrible experience at the hands of those vampires. But Richard was insistent on helping.

And so, going at their slow pace, they arrived at their destination after three days.

It was early morning, but the village was already bustling with activity. It was far larger than the previous one, almost a town by this region's standards; Asbel knew this was one of the larger settlements on this part of the kingdom. While he and Richard received a few stares, none paid much mind to them. Asbel was thankful for it.

The village had three inns, and Asbel picked the one that seemed most empty. They were greeted by a pale man with greasy brown hair, who immediately narrowed his eyes at Richard's hood. Rather than showing his hunter's badge, Asbel opted to pay and conceal his identity. A few extra coins made the innkeeper forget about whatever suspicions he might have had.

This time, they were given a room with two single beds. Upon seeing the mattress and pillows, Asbel had to resist the urge to plop on them and forget everything else. Keeping his self-control, he sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, already treasuring the comfort of even _sitting_ on such a soft surface.

In a moment, Richard sat by his side, gel and bandages in hand. "We're almost running out," he murmured as he waited for Asbel to remove his shirt.

"We can restock before moving on from this village," Asbel replied, pulling his shirt over his head, too tired to undo the buttons. "I might need to rest here for a few days, though. How much do we have?"

"Enough for now and tonight," Richard said quietly, applying the medicine to Asbel's wound. "And maybe for tomorrow morning, though I am unsure."

"Oh." Their stock had dwindled more than Asbel expected. "Well, I guess I can rest a bit for now and we'll go buy it in the afternoon."

Richard's gaze fell, his hands pausing at his task. "I'm sorry. I wish I could go alone while you rested, but I do not think it would be prudent."

Asbel sighed. He also wished Richard could go alone, but it wasn't prudent indeed. If anyone figured out what he was…

On that subject, Asbel had another worry on his mind. "Can I have a look at your eyes?"

Richard blinked, lifting his gaze to meet Asbel's. Pale red irises looked at him from under long yellow lashes; gazing into Richard's eyes so closely, Asbel's heart skipped a beat.

"They're not very red," Asbel blurted, struggling to keep his voice steady. His face was likely redder than Richard's eyes. "It's been a few days since you've fed, and…"

His voice faded. He didn't want to mention _that_ event. But it was a fact that Richard had taken many wounds during that battle, and the healing process must have sapped at his strength. Given how pale his eyes were…

Asbel swallowed. "Richard, how hungry are you?"

Richard hesitated before answering. "I will wait until you are fully healed."

Asbel's gaze fell. Richard must have been in pain, but he couldn't offer him his blood in his current state. "It will be three or four day at most, I promise."

"Please take your time healing, Asbel," Richard replied, mustering a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Asbel opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, Richard cut in:

"Do you think my eyes are pale enough that I can go shopping in your stead?"

Asbel furrowed his brows; the deliberate attempt to change the subject was obvious. "Well, I don't think people would suspect anyone of being a vampire if they were out in the morning. But the sun—"

"It's cloudy today," Richard cut in again, "I will need my hood, but I can see well enough. If anyone inquires, I will say I have a skin condition that prevents me from being under direct sunlight."

Given how un-vampire-like Richard looked, people would easily believe that. However… "It's too dangerous, Richard. What if the sky clears up while you're outside? Then it will be too bright for you to see. You shouldn't go alone."

Richard's gaze fell. For a moment, he was silent, but then he looked up at Asbel again. "Please, Asbel. Let me do this for you."

Asbel hesitated. Richard's eyes were locked on his own, his expression both resolute and pleading. In the end, Asbel couldn't find it in himself to deny him. "Okay. But promise me you'll be careful."

Richard's lips widened into a smile. "I will. Thank you, Asbel."

He resumed treating Asbel's shoulder, the smile not leaving his face. It made Asbel think the risk would be worth it.

Once Richard finished wrapping the bandages, Asbel didn't wait a moment before dropping down on the pillow and closing his eyes. Exhausted as he was, he immediately fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, not even hearing the sound of Richard leaving.

Barely a second seemed to have passed when he woke to knocking at his door. His hunter's senses bristled, the need for alertness fighting the bone-deep tiredness that wanted to keep his eyes locked shut. Forcing them to open was a battle, and when he won, Asbel was surprised at seeing the sun's position from his window; given how much it had shifted, he must have slept for around two hours.

The knocking came again, accompanied by a soft voice, "Asbel?"

"Come in, Richard," he replied, sitting up on the bed.

The door opened, and Richard stepped inside; his expression was content, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Asbel's bed, sitting on its edge and placing his bag on his lap.

"I bought what we needed," he said, opening the bag and revealing a good amount of bandages and gel. "And a little something for you, as well." He fished out a small package, handing it to Asbel.

Still half-asleep, Asbel took it from Richard's hand. It was about the size of his fist, and surprisingly warm, giving off a familiar smell. After unwrapping it, Asbel found it was an appetizing pastry.

"It's apple-filled," Richard said, smiling. "I thought you might enjoy it. It's likely not as delicious as Lhant's apples, but hopefully it will be tasty enough."

"You… brought it just for me?"

Richard tilted his head to one side, slightly confused. "Well, yes. There would be no point in getting one for myself, given that I cannot taste it." His voice took on a melancholic tone. "I'm sorry. Do you not like pastries?"

"No! I love them. I'm just… surprised." And happy. Very happy. "Thank you, Richard."

Richard's smile returned, even brighter than before. "You're welcome, Asbel. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

Asbel didn't feel like he deserved anything from Richard, not after the way he had failed him in that forest, but he couldn't help but smile back and bite into the pastry. It was delicious, the crust light and buttery, the filling sweet and warm. He couldn't remember ever eating something that tasted as good. Maybe it was because Richard had been the one who bought it for him.

"Is it good?" Richard asked expectantly.

"It's great," Asbel replied through a mouthful, sending a few small bits of flaky crust flying. He blushed in embarrassment, but Richard only laughed.

Asbel finished chewing and swallowed before speaking again, "How was shopping? Did everything go well?"

"Yes," Richard replied, smiling. "I'm happy I could interact with people after so long. And everyone was so kind. The pharmacist offered me a discount, and the pastry sellers wanted to give me a second pastry for free."

Asbel raised his eyebrows. "What, really? You should've taken it. This is so good, I could go for seconds." He took another bite, grinning.

Richard chuckled. "I will buy you more tomorrow." He paused, thinking. "In fact, there is something I would like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not very familiar with slangs," Richard said, touching his chin with a slender finger, "And I was… puzzled by a few things the pastry sellers said. They were a pair of siblings, a young man and a young woman, likely around our age."

Asbel blinked. "Well?"

Richard hesitated, blushing slightly. "Is 'dreamboat' supposed to be a compliment?"

Asbel nearly choked on the pastry.

"Is it something improper, then?" Richard frowned. "I should've known. They were smirking when they said it."

"It's… not improper," Asbel stuttered, blushing. "It's a compliment, Richard."

"Really? That's a curious expression. Dreamboat," he muttered under his breath, looking deep in thought. "Do you happen to know its origin?"

"N-Not really." Asbel shifted. "…What else did they say?"

Richard hesitated. "I wasn't sure what they meant back then, but now, I believe they were referring to certain intimate acts through pastry metaphors."

Asbel nearly dropped his half-eaten snack. " _What?_ "

Richard blushed. "They asked me if I enjoyed filling pastries, or if I preferred to have my pastry filled instead."

Asbel's eyes widened, and before he could hold himself back, he blurted, "What did you answer?"

To that, Richard only reddened further. "I didn't know what they were referring to, so I told them I had never baked. They giggled and said they would be happy to teach me."

"They're… pretty forward." Hopefully Richard hadn't said yes to that last proposition.

Richard flashed an embarrassed smile, and then moved the conversation to the rest of his trip. He told Asbel about the people he encountered on the streets, the vendors he walked by, even the trees and flowers he saw along his way. Every detail was mundane, but they seemed to mean the world to Richard.

"Everything was so vibrant, so full of life," Richard said, a dreamy look on his face, "And the people seemed so content. Even though every night is fraught with danger, they spend their days cheerfully. It must be wonderful, to be so… so free."

Richard's words perplexed Asbel. Why did he sound so fascinated about this? There was nothing free about the way the people in the border villages had to live.

"I'm not sure about that, Richard," Asbel muttered, frowning. "They look happy now, but their life is rough. At night, they have to bar their doors and windows, and huddle in their beds, afraid they won't live to see the next morning."

"I know, Asbel. But during the day, they have the freedom to go anywhere they want, to do anything they want. The fear is gone when the sun rises, and they are able to… to feel happiness. Even if just for a while."

"That's the bare minimum, though. Everyone has at least that bit."

Richard's gaze fell. "I suppose most people do."

Asbel bit his lip. He couldn't understand why Richard was so hung up on this, but the last thing Asbel wanted was to see him so disheartened. "I'm sorry, Richard. You were so happy, and I… I'm sorry."

Richard looked up, mustering one of those smiles that seemed more sorrowful than anything. "It's fine, Asbel," he muttered, "It's all in the past."

* * *

Asbel did little other than sleeping for the next two days. Per his request, the innkeeper brought meals to their room, often giving them curious glances from the door, likely wondering how this pair of battered travelers had so much gald. Richard did not go out again; he slept during daytime, and spent his nights looking at the stars from their window. Even though he slept much and moved little, Richard seemed to be constantly exhausted. He was becoming more and more quiet, his eyes sunken and his gaze hazy.

Seeing Richard grow so weak from hunger pained Asbel. But he knew the very reason he was taking so long to heal was due to Richard drinking his blood the night before their battle; if Asbel allowed him to feed now, his recovery would become even slower, and they would be stuck in this village for weeks.

Above all, the one thing Asbel knew was that he needed to return to the Order as fast as he could.

He ached to ask Richard about the vampires they had met, but at the same time, he feared the effect it might have on him. Richard was always reticent about his past, especially the circumstances involved in his Turning, and the degree of shock he had experienced after the battle only made Asbel more hesitant to inquire. For now, he decided to wait.

On the afternoon of their third day at the inn, Asbel began to feel stiff from lying down most of the time, and decided that a walk through the village would be good for his recovery. Since the weather was still cloudy, he invited Richard along; the suggestion seemed to cheer him up considerably, and he accepted in a heartbeat.

They left close to sunset. Due to the hour, the streets weren't anywhere near as lively as when they had arrived. Even so, Richard's expression lightened as they walked, his eyes shining as he took in everything around him. For someone from the capital, Richard was very easily impressed; Asbel was sure that the streets of Barona completely overshadowed this entire village. But Richard still smiled and pointed at everything like an excited child.

They passed by the pastry stand Richard had been to before, and the sellers immediately recognized him, calling for him to come look at their tarts. Asbel couldn't resist the sweet smell of boiled apples, so despite Richard's embarrassed protests, he dragged him towards the stand. The sellers smirked at them, commenting on how _'the dreamboat brought such a hunk'_ , and launched a barrage of innuendos that had them both speechless. They left the stand with their faces bright pink, but with two half-price apple tarts to make up for it.

Richard led Asbel to a small hill on the edge of the village, which he had spotted on his previous trip two days before. It wasn't high enough to make the view too impressive, especially on such a cloudy day, but that didn't stop Richard from raving about how beautiful it was.

"We can see so much farther from up here," he said, staring longingly at the horizon, "It reminds me of a place I used to go to as a child."

"Really? Lhant also has a hill with a nice view." Far better than this one, Asbel thought to himself. "Where is it that you used to go?"

"It was to the north of Barona. But I haven't been there in almost ten years."

Asbel wondered how long it had been since Richard became a vampire, but he doubted it had been more than a year or so. "Why did you stop going there? Did it become dangerous?"

"You could say that," he muttered.

They both sat on the grass, and Asbel took out one of the tarts they had bought. It was delicious, and he couldn't help but eat the second one right after. Richard chuckled at how fast Asbel gobbled them up, and the way he hungrily licked his fingers when he was done. Asbel couldn't help but grin in return.

Smiling, they both sat back and looked at the horizon. The sun was setting, tinting the cloudy sky with soft shades of orange and pink. Asbel had to admit that the view was better than he first thought. In fact… with Richard by his side, it was quite beautiful.

However, watching the night fall reminded him of something else. Something dreadful. And, finally, the question Asbel had been holding back tumbled out of his mouth—

"What do you know about the vampires we encountered?"

Richard flinched. The smile that had been on his lips disappeared. His gaze dropped from the horizon to the grass by his feet.

"I'm sorry to bring this up," Asbel muttered, "I don't want to prod on your past. But… I need to know more about them. I've never seen vampires able to conceal their auras. Even us hunters can't hide ours. Please, do you know anything about how they might be doing it?"

For a moment, Richard was silent. Then, he shook his head, and murmured, "I did not even know they could do it. I'm not able to feel other vampires' auras."

Asbel bit his lip. Well, that made sense; hunters couldn't detect other hunters' auras, as well. "Do you know how many are there? Or if they have some sort of headquarters?"

Richard shook his head again. "I don't know."

Asbel sighed, frowning. "They were so organized. Practiced. I had never seen vampires with such good weapons. And they knew how to use them as well as most hunters." A chill ran down his spine. "Please, Richard. Tell me whatever you know about them. How did you first come across them? Why do they want to capture you?"

Richard hesitated, shifting nervously. "I don't think the way I met them will provide any useful information. And I can only guess as to why they want to capture me." He paused, considering. "That man, Bryce, was a knight. So was Lyra. I don't know anything else about them or the others."

Knights? That explained why they were so skilled. But learning that two knights - if not more - had deserted to become vampires was shocking. "Bryce mentioned your uncle. Is he part of their group?"

Richard nodded weakly.

"Is he a knight, as well? Is he one of the leaders?"

"He isn't a knight," Richard muttered, and spoke no further.

Asbel felt a tightness in his chest. "I'm sorry for insisting, Richard. You don't need to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable. I only want to get you to the Order safely." He paused, wondering how to phrase the rest. "The thing is… when we arrive, the Council will want to hear everything you know. They won't let you withhold anything. I just… I just want you to be ready to tell them your story."

Richard's gaze fell. "I understand."

After that, they were silent, watching the landscape become dark as the sun finished setting.

"We should go," Asbel said, standing. "The innkeeper will be barring his door soon."

Richard nodded, and they made their way back without a word.

* * *

The exercise turned out to be good for Asbel's healing, and for the next few days, he often took walks around the village. Richard could not accompany him, however, for he was growing too weak to stand being out during the day; even when it was cloudy, and even around dusk, the sun was too much for him to bear.

It was becoming harder and harder for Asbel to resist offering Richard his blood, but he forced himself to wait. Just a bit longer. He was almost fully healed.

As Asbel's wounds closed up, Richard began changing his bandages only once a day. On their seventh night at the inn, as Richard removed the old bandages, what was beneath was smooth scar tissue.

"I don't think I need it wrapped up anymore," Asbel said, tentatively moving his shoulder. It felt a bit tender, but there was no chance of the wound reopening. "Thank you, Richard."

Richard gave him a small smile. "You're welcome, Asbel. I'm sorry for the scar."

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I'm a hunter, after all. Scars are part of the job."

Richard's eyes flickered to Asbel's bare chest. "You don't seem to have many of them, though."

"It's because I haven't been a hunter for that long," he sputtered, trying not to blush under Richard's gaze. "But really, it's fine. I don't care about scars."

Richard flashed another small smile, and stood to dispose of the bandages in a container by the door. Asbel shifted, glancing at his shirt. For a moment, he considered.

And then, he made a decision.

"You can drink my blood now."

Richard froze. The bandages fell from his hands, tumbling to the floor. He turned to Asbel, lips half-parted, canines growing longer. For a moment, he was silent, gaze locked on Asbel's bare neck. "Are you… are you sure it's not too early? Your wounds…"

"It's fine. I'm well enough. You'll just have to bite into my right side this time," Asbel said, smiling awkwardly. His heart was beating too fast.

Richard licked his lips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. After a moment, he walked towards Asbel and sat on the bed by his side. He glanced into Asbel's eyes, then at his own knees, then into Asbel's eyes again. "Are you really sure?"

Asbel hesitated. Was he, after all? Maybe it would be better if he gave it one more day. His shoulder wasn't completely healed yet. But…

He couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm sure, Richard. Go ahead."

Richard's gaze went from Asbel's eyes to his neck. He leaned in slowly, too slowly, so slowly that Asbel wanted to yell for him to just go ahead and do it. Asbel's stomach was tied into a knot, his heart thundering in his chest. He wished he could say he was afraid. But he knew it was something else.

Richard's lips finally touched his skin, soft, so soft. Somehow, they seemed even softer than last time. They quivered against his neck— was Richard hesitating? Now? Asbel's breath caught in his throat. _Go on, Richard. Please._

A moment later, Richard's lips parted, brushing over Asbel's skin. Asbel exhaled, making a sound dangerously close to a moan. He felt Richard's teeth pressing down on his neck, slowly, too slowly— until, _finally_ , they pierced his skin.

Asbel barely had time to register the hint of pain before an overpowering wave of pleasure crashed upon him. His surroundings faded, the room, the bed, everything, everything but the two of them. Richard's arms slid around his waist, pulling him close, pressing their bodies together as his fangs buried deep into Asbel's neck.

Asbel gasped, heart racing, faster and faster, until its deafening sound drowned all else. He felt light, heavy, warm, cold, all at once, and Richard… he was ice, a blizzard, freezing, and then suddenly— a furnace, the sun, searing heat biting into his neck. And Asbel was at the mercy of this storm, powerless as Richard claimed his blood for himself.

He should have been terrified, but fear was the last thing he felt, because this was _Richard_. Strange, how easy it was for Asbel to yield himself to someone he had known for so brief a time, but he trusted Richard, trusted him completely. He surrendered without hesitation, to Richard, and to the ecstasy he offered. His mind went blank, all his senses overloading.

And finally, his consciousness drifted away.

When Asbel came to himself, he struggled to recall where he was. Everything around him seemed fuzzy. He was lying on something soft and comfortable— a bed, he assumed. He was cold, very cold, but something warm was against his chest.

It all came back to Asbel. They must have fallen against the mattress while Richard drank his blood. He had no idea how long they had spent lying there - seconds? Minutes? Hours? It was still night outside, so it couldn't have been too long.

Richard was draped over Asbel's chest, head resting against his shoulder. Asbel could feel Richard's breath on his neck, warm, so warm. Given how cold Asbel felt, he was glad to have Richard so close. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Richard's waist, embracing him. To Asbel's surprise, Richard shifted slightly, but instead of pulling away he only made himself more comfortable in Asbel's arms. A long, pleased sigh left Richard's lips, warm on Asbel's skin.

It was so, so strange. Hunger gnawed on Asbel's stomach, his throat was parched from thirst, and without a shirt he was almost shivering with cold— but even so, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content.

Richard shifted again, but this time it was to pull away from Asbel's arms. For a moment, Asbel had the urge to tighten his embrace around him, keeping him against his chest, but he forced himself to let go. Richard sat on the edge of the bed, head tilted forward, face covered by his long hair.

"Richard?" Asbel asked, reaching for his shirt. With Richard's warmth gone, he was _cold_. "Are you okay?"

Richard nodded, standing. He swayed for a moment, almost losing his balance. Then, he turned towards Asbel, smiling shyly. His cheeks were very red. "Are you hungry, Asbel? Would you like me to ask the innkeeper to send a meal?"

"I'm pretty hungry, but I don't think the innkeeper will serve a meal at this time." He would make an exception if he knew Asbel was a hunter, but he was trying not to reveal himself.

"Oh. Of course," Richard muttered, cheeks growing redder. "I will fetch you something from our stock, then."

"And water, please."

Once Asbel's stomach was full and his thirst sated, he felt a bit better, though not as good as when Richard had been in his arms. If only they could share a bed again. Sleeping by Richard's side would be even more pleasant now that Richard was so warm. Asbel could hold him close, feel Richard's breath on his neck, his cheek, his lips—

Asbel interrupted that chain of thought before it could too far. It was silly of him to think of Richard as anything beyond a companion in his travels. Yes, it was true that the act of drinking blood seemed very intimate, but it was simply a way for Richard to survive. That, and nothing more.

Asbel kept that in mind as they took to their separate beds. They were only acquaintances working together, who, one day, would have to part ways. He repeated that inside his head, over and over, as he rested against his pillow and closed his eyes.

Even though he knew, deep down, that it was very far from the truth.


	4. Grim News

_Chapter 4: Grim News_

Two days later, they packed their bags and descended the stairs into the inn's common room.

"You're leaving _now_?" The greasy innkeeper asked, small eyes widening. "It's almost nightfall."

"We're just switching inns," Asbel blurted without thinking. "S-Sorry."

The innkeeper's face contorted into a deep frown, and he spoke no more, watching with narrowed eyes as his ungrateful guests left. Asbel felt guilty about the blow to the innkeeper's pride, but at least it meant he wouldn't gossip about their departure to anyone.

The idea to leave at dusk was a sensible one; traveling at night and sleeping by day meant they had a much smaller chance of being ambushed, especially since Asbel decided he would no longer chase any vampiric aura he happened to detect. It also meant they could cover more ground, without the sun sapping at Richard's strength. Whenever Asbel thought about how far they were from the Order, and how long their journey would take, he felt his stomach twist with anxiety. They had to do everything within their power to arrive as fast as they could.

Now that they were back on the road, Asbel found himself constantly thinking about the vampires they had met that night in the woods. The event was burned in his mind; he remembered the rush of panic when the vampiric aura disappeared, the sheer terror he felt when he found himself facing seven of the monsters. His fears simmered in his head, and one morning at dawn, when they had stopped to rest after a night's walk, Asbel ended up blurting them out to Richard.

They were camping in a forest, sitting next to a fire Asbel had kindled. Their surroundings had reminded Asbel of _that_ night, and before he knew it he was speaking about how afraid he was of the vampires who could hide their auras, how he feared the Order would fail to find a way to counter whatever methods they were using, how the hunters would become useless and humans would lose all means to defend themselves.

When Asbel finished speaking, his eyes stung. He wiped them quickly, muttering something about smoke from the campfire, but as soon as his hand dropped down to his lap, Richard caught it in his own. Gentle, slender fingers wrapped around Asbel's callused palm, warm, warmer than the fire. Asbel knew that couldn't be possible, that Richard's skin was supposed to be cold, yet he felt nothing but warmth from those gloved fingers.

They sat in silence watching the flames dance before their eyes, fingers intertwined. They didn't speak a word, but Asbel felt a strong sense of mutual understanding he had never experienced before.

Richard was his friend. It didn't matter that Asbel had only known him for a short time. It didn't matter that he barely knew anything about Richard's past.

That night, they slept side by side.

Asbel dreamed of a world in which vampires did not exist, in which he was a knight instead of a hunter. Richard was his childhood friend, his closest friend, who smiled and held his hand and told him jokes as they walked through the streets of Barona. The end of the dream was muddled, but he thought Richard had been in his arms, warm and soft and everything Asbel had ever wanted.

He was jerked awake by Richard himself.

"What? What's going on?" Asbel mumbled, dazed. His dream was still vivid in his mind.

"I can feel a hunter approaching," Richard blurted, fingers tightening on Asbel's arm.

Asbel sat up at once, heart almost leaping out of his chest. "What? Where?"

"I'm sorry, I… I cannot tell where the presence is coming from."

Of course. Vampires couldn't detect a hunter's location precisely. Asbel shook his head, willing the sleepiness away. He had to think, even though all he wished was to return to his dream. Finally, he asked, "Can you guess how far they are?"

Richard bit his lip. "I'm not sure. But they seem to be getting closer." He looked into Asbel's eyes, begging for a solution.

Asbel felt panic rise to his chest. If the hunter was close enough for Richard to detect them, it meant they must have detected Richard, and were coming straight for him. Maybe they could try to run… But no, outrunning a hunter would be impossible during the day, when Richard's stamina was weakened. There was only one action they could take.

Asbel stood, fastening his sword to his belt. "We'll wait for the hunter."

Richard's eyes widened. "You want to _fight_ them?"

"What? No!" Fighting one of his companions was unthinkable. Asbel only killed vampires. "I'll explain the situation to them. I'm sure they will understand." Or so he hoped.

Richard hesitated, glancing around before he stood beside Asbel. "And if they don't?"

Asbel hadn't considered that. "I'm sure they will."

It didn't convince Richard. "They might not stop to listen to you, Asbel. What if they don't recognize you, and rush straight into battle?"

"They will recognize me. All the hunters who patrol this region know me."

"Even if they do… they might still try to fight." Richard eyes locked into his own, pleading for some sort of reassurance.

What could Asbel say? That he would fight his own companions, if necessary? Kill them to save Richard? It was an outrageous idea. If the Order ever found out, Asbel wouldn't be forgiven. He'd be stripped of his title and position at best, and executed at worst. Not to mention the guilt of murdering an innocent.

But if it was necessary… for Richard…

He tried not to think of it. "Even if they head straight to battle, I can defend us and get them to listen. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Richard's expression relaxed a little, and he gave a small nod.

Now, there was nothing to do but to wait. Asbel kept his hand resting on his sword hilt, but made sure his posture was relaxed, unthreatening. Richard took a similar stance, but looked far more tense than Asbel. Well, it would have to do.

The minutes dragged on, Asbel's heart pounding in his chest. He tried to think of which hunter it might be, hoping it would be someone calm and reasonable. Convincing them to let Richard go might not be easy, depending on who it was.

Asbel bit his lip. He heard the sound of leaves crunching in the distance, and his very breathing halted, his entire body tensing. His eyes widened in expectation.

A second later, the one they had been waiting for sprung from beyond the trees. His weapon was unsheathed, a double-edged spear, poised to attack— but the moment he laid eyes upon Asbel, he froze.

 _"Brother?"_

Asbel found himself staring into blue eyes not unlike his own. Of everyone… of every single hunter he could've encountered…

"Hubert."

The two hunters stood, frozen, gawking at each other in disbelief. Hubert's grip on his dualblade grew so slack it dropped from his fingers. He gasped, catching it almost a second too late, fumbling for a moment before he pointed it straight towards Asbel. His face was bright red when he finally blurted, "What in the world are you doing _here_? And that's a vampire standing next to you, for the Order's sake! Kill it!"

 _Of every single hunter in the world…_

Asbel sighed, suppressing the urge to throw his head back in annoyance. In any other situation, he would have been more than happy to encounter his little brother after months spent apart. But right then… he stared at Hubert, who was still shaking his weapon right at Asbel's nose.

Talking this down would be an ordeal.

"He's not dangerous," Asbel finally said, trying his best to keep his voice calm. "I'm taking him to the Order, Hubert."

"Not… dangerous…?" Hubert spoke the words slowly through his gritted teeth. His face was such a deep crimson Asbel was afraid he would explode. "You're speaking as if you've picked up a stray cat and you're taking it home to show Mother. But that's a damned _vampire_! It _eats_ people!" Hubert's fingers clenched on his weapon. "Kill it, or I will!"

"No!" Asbel moved to stand in front of Richard, drawing his sword. "Listen to me, Hubert. He hasn't drunk human blood in months. He's fought by my side, and if he hadn't been there, I would have died. I'm not gonna let you, or anyone, hurt him!"

Hubert's dualblade was trembling with the tension from his arm, his gaze piercing, brutally cold. Asbel feared Hubert would ignore his words and attack. However, to his surprise, Hubert lowered his weapon. "Explain," he demanded, eyes narrow and hard.

Asbel released the breath he had been holding, and finally, sheathed his sword. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Richard doing the same with his rapier - Asbel had been so nervous he hadn't even noticed Richard had drawn it. When Richard's tense gaze met his own, Asbel tried his best to give him a reassuring smile. Richard returned it, and relaxed a little.

Asbel turned back to Hubert. "I met him in my usual patrol," he began. "His name is R—"

"Ris," Richard cut in.

Asbel glanced at Richard again, confused. Richard looked calm and composed, but Asbel recognized a hint of anxiety in his eyes. So he wanted to hide his real name? Asbel couldn't fathom why, but for now, he had to roll with it. Hubert didn't seem to notice anything strange.

"He's Ris. He was living in an abandoned building, almost completely starved, so I offered him my blood—"

He was cut short again, this time by Hubert's indignant gasp. "You offered your blood? To a _vampire_? You must be completely insane!"

"I'm alive," Asbel retorted, frowning. "Rich… Ris could've killed me, but he didn't."

"How long ago was that?"

"A little over two weeks."

"I see," Hubert said, crossing his arms. "Has he drunk your blood again since then?"

Asbel's mind flashed back to that night at the inn, and he felt his face grow warm. "Once, yeah."

Hubert's expression hardened. "Has it occurred to you, Brother, that he might be playing you like a fiddle? You know how those creatures love hunters' blood!"

Hubert spoke as if Richard wasn't even there; it bothered Asbel. "You need to stop assuming the worst of people, Hubert."

"And you need to stop being so gullible, Brother," Hubert retorted, narrowing his eyes. "You're the current Wielder of Excalibur. You have a _responsibility_." His fingers tightened around his dualblade, and Asbel feared he would lunge in to attack. But Hubert held his ground.

Asbel took a deep breath. "Hubert, listen. We met a group of vampires, seven of them." He paused, licking his lips. He didn't want this information to spread before he spoke to the Council, but he could trust his own brother. "Some of them, maybe all, were former Knights of Windor. They could fight as well as you'd expect of a knight, and were armed as well as one, too."

Hubert's eyes widened. For once, he listened in silence.

"If all they wanted to do was to kill me, they would have done it easily. But they wanted to capture Ris. If he hadn't been there, I'd be dead." Asbel paused, taking a deep breath. "From the way they've spoken, they've killed other hunters. They have a way to hide their vampiric auras, but they keep one of them unconcealed, as a way to bait us into going after them."

Hubert went pale. "They can hide their auras?"

"Yes. Neither of us know how, but we're heading to the Order so we can tell the Council everything we know about those vampires. Ris has been taken by them before, so with the information he has, the Council might be able to deduce how they're doing it. We've killed the ones we met, but Ris says there are more."

"More," Hubert muttered under his breath, eyes wide. "Do you realize what this means? There could be vampires slipping right under our noses, preying on the inner cities. There could be vampires in the _capital!_ "

"I know," Asbel muttered, gaze falling. "That's why I'm taking Rich— _Ris_ to the Order, as fast as I can. He's going to help us, Hubert. He's different from other vampires."

For a moment, Hubert was silent. Finally, he split his dualblade in two, and sheathed each part in the scabbards hanging from his belt. "I see. So this explains why you're here rather than patrolling the area you were supposed to."

Asbel raised an eyebrow. "You thought I was on a vacation or something?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Hubert's mouth, but it was gone in a moment, washed away by his usual cold seriousness. "Do you plan on going by land? Or taking a ship along the Foselos river?"

"I'm not sure." Taking a ship would be faster, but boarding with Richard could prove difficult. "I guess I'll decide when we get to Velanik Port."

"You'll have to use your badge," Hubert said. "The ports are packed. Many people are heading to the capital. Times have been grim, with more vampire attacks than ever, and… I don't believe news have reached you yet?"

Asbel's ears perked up. "What news?"

"King Ferdinand is dead."

There was a loud, surprised gasp. Not from Asbel— rather, from Richard. Both hunters turned towards him, finding him with wide eyes and open month. Even under their scrutiny, Richard took a moment to compose himself, setting his jaw firmly and letting his gaze fall to the ground.

For the first time in their encounter, Hubert addressed Richard. "I don't see a reason to be so shocked. His Majesty had been ill for quite a while. His death was expected."

"I wasn't aware he had been ill," Richard murmured, hands trembling slightly. "For how long?"

"Ever since the Crown Prince's disappearance," Hubert said. "People say he went sick with stress for his son."

Richard swallowed. When he next spoke, his voice wavered. "The throne… who is…?"

"Archduke Cedric, of course. He was named regent a couple months ago, when King Ferdinand became bedridden and could no longer perform his kingly duties. Archduke Cedric was already ruler in all but name, and now, the crown is his."

Richard's face went very pale. He looked like he would be sick.

Asbel scuttled next to Richard, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Richard didn't answer. Instead, he addressed Hubert once more, voice trembling, "King Ferdinand's death was so sudden. Does no one suspect the Archduke? Does no one oppose his ascension to the throne?"

Hubert raised an eyebrow, surveying Richard from head to toe, as if weighting him anew. "The King's health has always been fragile. His passing shouldn't be surprising. But yes, there are some who oppose Archduke Cedric taking the throne. They are led by Duke Dalen, and they claim that the Archduke should have remained regent until they find definite proof that the Crown Prince, who is the rightful heir, isn't alive. But they are a minority. Most people agree that the Prince must be dead."

Richard's eyes grew bleak. He spoke no further.

Once Hubert realized the conversation had ended, he turned to Asbel. "Brother, I want to talk with you."

"Okay."

" _Alone._ "

Asbel considered stating that whatever Hubert had to say, Richard could also listen, but he knew that his stubborn younger brother wouldn't budge. "Fine. Ris, can you wait here for a moment?"

Richard nodded, and Asbel walked off with Hubert.

They stopped a few paces away from Asbel's camp, well off Richard's earshot. Hubert glanced around for good measure, then said, "What else do you know about that vampire?"

"I've told you all I know." Well, most of it. "Still suspicious?"

"He's a vampire. How can I not be?" Hubert puffed in annoyance, crossing his arms. "Take care, Brother. He might turn on you when you least expect."

"He's not going to turn on me." Asbel knew arguing with Hubert would be pointless, but he couldn't stand listening to him talking about Richard like that.

"You're too stubborn," Hubert grumbled under his breath.

Asbel tried not to chuckle; it probably ran in the family. "If that's all you wanted to say, I'm going back to him now."

Before Asbel could walk away, Hubert grabbed his arm. "Asbel. Be careful. You have—"

"…A responsibility. I know, Hubert. Do you think I could forget I'm carrying Father's sword?"

"Not only Father's. It belonged to dozens of generations of Wielders. It's the Order's most valuable heirloom, and—"

"Being chosen to wield it is the greatest honor and the heaviest duty. I _know_."

Hubert scoffed. "Well, then. Don't forget it." He paused, looking at the sky. Then, he spoke, "I'll go back to the Order. There's no point in doing my patrol if there are vampire ambushing lone hunters. I would likely end up as another corpse."

Asbel swallowed. "You mentioned that there have been more vampire attacks on towns. It might be…"

"Because hunters have been dying faster than ever, leaving more vampires roaming free. The Council has been discussing it. Many hunters have been lost over the last couple months, far more than what's usually expected. No one knew why… until now. You're the first who lived to tell the story."

"I see," Asbel muttered, gaze falling. "I wonder what the Order will do. We could send bigger groups on patrol, but that would mean covering a far smaller area…"

"Don't bother worrying about it. This is for the Council to decide. We'll simply carry out whatever plan they choose."

"I know. It's just... hard not to think about it."

Silence fell upon them. The air was heavy with the grimness of the situation.

Hubert exhaled. "I'll head back to the Order ahead of you. I can arrive faster, traveling both during the day and at night, and without having to pause to rest from blood loss." Hubert spoke that last bit with a very sharp tone. "Remember, Brother. Be watchful."

Asbel knew Hubert was referring to his suspicion of Richard, but he pretended it was something else. "You too, Hubert. Take care."

With their goodbyes out of the way, Hubert turned and left without another word. Asbel watched as he disappeared among the trees, feeling a strange hollowness in his chest. As children, he and Hubert had been inseparable, but after they were sent to the Order to undergo hunter training… Asbel shook his head, sighing. There was no point in dwelling on this.

He turned around and walked back to where Richard would be waiting for him.

Asbel found Richard sitting by a tree, shoulders sagged and head down. Asbel walked towards him, and only when he was standing right by his side did Richard raise his head.

"Hey," Asbel said, kneeling next to Richard. "You okay?"

Richard nodded weakly. "Forgive me for worrying you."

Asbel hesitated. "Are you sure? You don't seem too well, Richard."

Richard did not look into Asbel's eyes. "Please don't worry about me. I'm only tired. It's a sunny afternoon, and we've only had a couple hours of sleep…" he trailed off, looking into the distance.

Asbel sat by Richard's side, and for a moment, both were silent. Finally, Asbel mustered the courage to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind. "Why did you lie about your name to Hubert?"

Richard's gaze fell. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. After a moment, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Richard. You can't tell me why?"

Richard muttered another barely audible _'I'm sorry'_ under his breath.

Asbel bit his lip. He felt a tightness in his chest. "Is 'Richard' your real name?"

Richard's eyes shot up, and finally, he met Asbel's gaze. "It is. I… I wouldn't lie to you, Asbel."

Asbel could tell Richard meant it. It was a comfort; the idea of Richard lying to him about his own name, of all things, pained Asbel. Part of him wanted to insist and ask Richard why he was so crestfallen - it was obvious it wasn't just tiredness - but he didn't want to force Richard to talk about his past against his will. Asbel pushed his questions out of his mind.

"Let's go back to sleep until dusk, then."

* * *

When Asbel awoke, Richard was already up, staring wistfully at the darkening sky. Asbel shuffled to a sitting position, reaching out to gently touch Richard's shoulder. Richard hadn't noticed him, so he flinched in surprise, but once he saw it was Asbel, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Have you been up for long?" Asbel asked.

"Only for a bit," Richard replied.

They gathered their belongings, and in a few minutes, were back on the road.

It took them five uneventful days to reach Velanik, the smallest of Windor's port towns, and the only one without a permanent hunter outpost. It was located by the Foselos, a huge river that crossed the kingdom, and a major mean of transportation for those who wanted to travel between the peripheral towns and the inner cities.

Velanik was tiny when compared to the inner cities, but large among peripheral towns. On their way to the docks, Asbel and Richard passed by a number of shops, inns, and even a market being set up in the main square. The early morning was overcast, so Richard wasn't wearing his hood. He regarded the common folk with curiosity, though he was far less excited than Asbel would've expected. In fact, for the past few days, Richard's mood had been rather subdued.

Once the pier came in sight, Asbel placed his hand on Richard's shoulder, and said, "Can you wear your hood? Sailors are more watchful than most people, so they might notice your eyes." Almost two weeks had passed since Richard last drank Asbel's blood, so his eyes were back to a pale red, but it was better to be careful.

Richard nodded, and did as Asbel asked, pulling his hood low enough to cover his eyes. Asbel smiled, took his hunter's badge out of his shirt, and left it in plain sight. "Let's see if we can get a ship."

There were a few boats docked on the harbor, but most were tiny fishing vessels and merchant ships that traded with the inner cities. While they might be willing to take a hunter downriver, their cabins would be cramped and uncomfortable, and their sailing speed subpar. But if they had no other options…

"Master Asbel Lhant?"

Asbel started, shocked at hearing his name, and turned to find a short, sturdy man looking up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm a sailor from the ship Pelune. I was told to bring you to our captain."

Asbel considered asking the sailor how they knew him, but the captain would likely be the one who knew the answer. "Okay. Take us to them."

The sailor led Asbel and Richard towards one of the few docked ships, a large vessel stationed at the far end of the port. On the pier, a woman and a man were talking, the woman gesticulating energetically towards the ship as she spoke. When she saw the sailor approach with Asbel and Richard, she immediately turned towards them and saluted.

"There's our long-awaited hunter! I am Patricia, captain of the Pelune. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Asbel Lhant." Patricia was tall, athletic, and dark-skinned, her black hair tied back in a thick braid. She was dressed humbly, but her posture implied a reassuring confidence. "You must be wondering how we know about you. Two days ago, another hunter passed by our port and told us you would come here looking for passage."

So Hubert had been there. "It's my pleasure, Captain Patricia," Asbel said, bowing his head. "Is that other hunter still here in Velanik?"

"He departed in another ship right after giving us the message," she replied. "Are you still interested in traveling downriver? It would be our honor to take you on the Pelune. We have prepared a private cabin for your comfort."

Asbel raised his eyebrows in surprise; that went a lot easier than he expected. He really owed Hubert one. "Thank you. That's just what we need. When will you be setting off?"

"We could do so in three hours, but with this cloudy weather… You see, master hunter, we usually wait until the sun is high and bright to carry out the boarding, to make sure all of our passengers are, well, _human_. Wouldn't want a vampire to slip by and then have a feast at our expense." She shook her head somberly. "But of course, with a hunter aboard, I don't think we need to worry about that. If it's not much to ask, I'd appreciate it if you could stand by the gangplank while our passengers boarded, just to reassure them."

"Of course," Asbel replied. As long as he could get Richard into the ship without any suspicions, he'd do anything.

"And… if your companion could remove his hood, that would be for the best, as well."

Asbel froze. By his side, he felt Richard grow tense. "I'm… I'm afraid he won't be able to do that."

"May I ask why not?"

"Order's business," Asbel muttered, feeling cold sweat on his brow. "His face and identity must remain hidden."

Patricia narrowed her eyes at Richard, but a moment later, her expression relaxed. "I see. I'll ask you to leave him in your cabin while the other passengers board, then. That hood would only unsettle everyone." She paused. "In fact, if he absolutely must keep the hood, it would be better if he stayed in your cabin through the entire trip."

That was a lot to ask, but maybe Asbel could slip Richard out for walks through the ship at night. "I understand."

They left the harbor with the agreement to come back in two hours, so they would have ample time to have Richard settled in their cabin before the rest of the passengers arrived for boarding. Asbel was glad they were able to obtain passage in such a good ship; the Pelune was not only fast but also spacious. Richard would have a comfortable trip.

"We should head to an inn and wait in the common room," Asbel told Richard as they walked away from the docks. "Maybe we can… I mean, I can get something to eat."

Richard nodded in response. He had been quiet for the last few days, likely from hunger; Asbel would have offered him his blood, but he wanted to wait until they were aboard the ship. Richard had been understanding when Asbel explained it to him, but then again, Richard was very hesitant when it came to drinking his blood.

To Asbel's distress, the common room at the inn closest to the docks was rather full; dozens of heads turned towards him and his gleaming hunter's badge as soon as he stepped inside. Richard's hooded figure also drew stares and hushed remarks. Realizing they would have no peace in this place, Asbel took Richard's arm and turned around, intent on leaving to look for another inn.

"Master hunter, wait!"

Asbel glanced over his shoulder, and found a red-faced innkeeper rushing towards them.

"We have very good rooms, master hunter," the innkeeper blurted, bowing so low Asbel thought he would fall over. "Ready for your occupancy, and free of charge, of course!"

"Thank you, but we only need a place to stay for a couple hours while we wait for our ship." Asbel spoke quietly, knowing everyone in the common room was trying to listen to their conversation.

"Why, you will wait much more comfortably in the privacy of one of our rooms! And we can have a meal sent up, if you so desire." The innkeeper gave him a supplicating smile.

Now that was a tempting offer. "Thank you. We'll accept it."

Beaming, the innkeeper led them to a cozy room with two large beds, and left after announcing that their food would be ready in a few minutes. Satisfied, Asbel dropped his backpack on one of the beds and flopped on it. He smiled as Richard gracefully sat on the other one.

"It's always so good to lie on a soft bed after so long on the road," Asbel said, lying on his side to face Richard. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," Richard muttered in reply, lips curving into a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

Asbel went silent. Richard had never been particularly talkative, but lately he was far quieter than usual. "Are you okay, Richard? You haven't been talking much."

His words seemed to take Richard by surprise, his red eyes widening slightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm doing fine."

"You must be hungry," Asbel muttered, twiddling his thumbs. "Tonight, at the ship…"

"Asbel, it's okay," Richard said, expression softening. "Please don't worry about me."

 _He always says that_ , Asbel thought. Well, there was no point in arguing. He would get Richard to drink his blood later that day, anyway.

The innkeeper arrived with a meal shortly afterwards, and as usual, Asbel ate both his and Richard's portions. When he was done, he left the dishes by the door and sat back on his bed. There was still over an hour before they were supposed to return to the docks, so maybe he could take a nap.

He turned towards Richard to speak, but Asbel's words died in his mouth when he saw Richard's state. Richard was huddled in his cloak, back hunched, forlorn red eyes staring at the wall as if in a trance. He seemed to have forgotten Asbel was in the room.

Not thinking twice, Asbel jumped from his bed, walked over toward Richard's, and sat by his side. Richard had been so absorbed in his wall-staring that he gave a small jump when the mattress shifted with Asbel's weight.

"Asbel?"

Asbel moved closer to him. "Are you okay, Richard?" He knew he had asked this question many times before, but Asbel couldn't stop himself from doing it again. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, Asbel. Please don't worry about me." Richard smiled, but it was clearly forced.

"You're not fine," Asbel blurted, reaching out and placing a hand on Richard's cheek. His skin was gelid. "You're almost as cold as when we first met," Asbel muttered without thinking. The memory of Richard's icy lips was still fresh on his mind.

Richard glanced away, but he did not pull back from Asbel's hand. Unconsciously, Asbel gently pressed his palm to Richard's cheek, and for a moment, it felt as if Richard was leaning against it, relishing its warmth. Asbel's breath hitched in his chest.

He had to do _something_.

"The weather has been getting colder," he said, mind racing, "And we spent the last few days on the road, so you must've lost a lot of body warmth. If you'd like, I can… I can…" Asbel swallowed. It felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Finally, his words tumbled out of his mouth, "I can lie with you to help you warm up."

Richard's eyes went wide, so wide Asbel cursed himself for his reckless words. He was about to withdraw his hand from Richard's cheek when, to his surprise, Richard nodded. Was his face a little pink, or was Asbel imagining it? He knew his own must've been crimson.

For a while they only sat there, staring at the mattress, too nervous and embarrassed to move. Finally, Asbel muttered, "We should probably get under the covers." A part of him knew that removing their shirts would also help, but he couldn't bring himself to mention it.

They shuffled awkwardly to pull the sheets over them, bumping knees and elbows and muttering whispers of _'sorry'_ every few seconds. Once they were both lying down, they realized they were a good foot apart from each other. That wouldn't do much for warming Richard.

"Do you… want to come closer?" Asbel muttered, his heart so jittery he almost regretted suggesting this whole thing. He wondered if that was how newlyweds felt on their first night together, and the idea only furthered his embarrassment.

After a pause that seemed to last an eternity, Richard shifted closer to him, until there was only an inch of distance between their bodies. Asbel couldn't bring himself to look into Richard's eyes, but he felt his breath on his cheek, unnaturally cool. It didn't bother him. In fact, given how warm Asbel's nervousness was making him, it felt nice.

Closing his eyes, Asbel steeled himself and, in a single motion, slipped an arm around Richard and pulled him close.

He heard Richard gasp, felt his cold breath on his neck, the rise and fall of his chest against his own. Asbel wondered if he was being too impulsive, but if he wanted to warm Richard, wasn't that the only way? He began to second-guess his decision, his heart thundering in his chest, but before he could pull back Richard slipped an arm around Asbel's waist.

Asbel couldn't hold back a sigh of relief. Richard shifted, making himself more comfortable in his arms, the situation strangely reminiscent of when he had last drunk Asbel's blood. Except this time, Asbel was the one warming Richard.

"Is… is it working?" Asbel muttered, cheeks flushing.

Richard nodded against his chest. "Thank you," he whispered. Despite his chilly breath, his voice sounded warm.

"We can stay like this for a while," Asbel said, tightening his arms around Richard. "I-If you want to, I mean."

Richard nodded again, making a pleased _'Mmm'_ sound that vibrated on Asbel's skin. Asbel was reminded of his dream, and for the moment, he forgot about the kind of world they lived in.

For now, it was only the two of them.


	5. Setting Sail

_Chapter 5: Setting Sail_

"Please form a line by the gangplank!" Captain Patricia's voice boomed through the docks. "Board one at a time so the hunter can inspect each of you!"

Asbel shifted awkwardly as every single passenger awaiting to board the Pelune stared at him. He had told Patricia that he could detect vampires in a crowd, but she still insisted on making a show of the boarding process. All so that her passengers would feel safe in her ship.

Asbel already knew none of the passengers were vampires, so his mind drifted as they made their way up the gangplank. Richard was already in their cabin, huddled in blankets on one of the beds, waiting for Asbel. The cabin Patricia offered them had a small bookshelf on one of the walls, so Richard could at least entertain himself by reading, but Asbel still wished wish the boarding would be over soon.

Every passenger took their time eyeing the medallion hanging from Asbel's neck. It was unlikely any of them had ever seen a hunter's badge up close. While the Order's crest was well-known through all of the kingdom - a simple depiction of a shining sword pointing towards the sky, casting rays of light to banish the swirls of darkness surrounding it - many people, especially in the peripheries, never had the chance to meet a hunter.

Patricia stood next to Asbel, arms crossed over her chest and lips curved into a smile. She personally greeted each and every of the passengers in her usual stern but friendly manner. Asbel wondered if she could wield the sword hanging from her belt, and with a glance at her toned arms, decided that the answer must be yes.

Once the boarding was over, Asbel was dismissed by Patricia. It was strange to be ordered around by someone who wasn't a member of the Order's Council, but in a ship, everyone deferred to the captain. Smiling to himself, Asbel made his way back to his cabin.

He found Richard sitting on one of the beds, a blanket around his shoulders and a book in his hands. His eyes were taking in the words hungrily, but as soon as Asbel walked in, Richard closed the book and placed it next to him on the mattress, cover facing down. He gave Asbel a smile. "How was the boarding?"

"It was okay. No vampires on this ship. I mean, other than you." Asbel scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "What were you reading?"

"Nothing important," Richard replied, a bit too quickly. His gaze flickered to the book before returning to Asbel's face.

"Really? You seemed to be pretty into it. What was it about?"

"Just a collection of short stories." Grabbing the book, Richard stood and walked over to the bookshelf, still hiding the cover from Asbel.

"Oh, come on. Now I'm curious. Were you reading something inappropriate?" Grinning, Asbel reached for the book, expecting Richard to play along and pull it away. But to his surprise, Richard did not react.

Dumbstruck, Asbel looked down at the book now in his hands, and flipped it to look at the cover. _Heroic Tales of Adventure_ , the title read. Asbel skimmed through some of the pages, finding many detailed illustrations of armored knights facing fire-breathing dragons, ancient wizards casting swirls of magic, and pirates braving tempestuous seas. "You were reading this?"

Richard shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yes."

"I didn't know you were into adventure books." Really, Asbel had expected Richard to be reading something on history, politics, or even sciences.

"I… I suppose it is inappropriate reading for someone like myself," Richard muttered, looking away.

"What? No!" Asbel closed the book so quickly it made a smacking sound. "There's nothing wrong about reading adventure books. When I asked if you were reading something inappropriate, I meant like… like…" Asbel made some vague gestures, face growing very red. "I-It was just a joke, of course! You're obviously not the kind of person who reads _those_ books." Asbel smiled awkwardly, but it faded after a moment. "…U-Unless you are. Which is okay too! There's nothing wrong with… with reading… hahaha…"

Richard was staring at him with wide eyes, and in that moment, Asbel wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. But a second later, to his relief, Richard smiled. "It's fine, Asbel. Please don't get so flustered."

"I-I'm not flustered," Asbel blurted, and it made Richard laugh. "Hey!"

"Forgive me," Richard said, his words punctuated by chuckles.

Asbel's face was still warm with embarrassment, but he was glad to see Richard in a better mood. "Well, all I meant to say is that it's fine to… read whatever kind of books you like. Including adventure ones."

Richard's gaze fell. "But it is considered a sign of immaturity. It is not proper reading for someone… someone who is supposed to shoulder certain responsibilities." He paused, hesitating. "Many people would judge me harshly if they knew I still read those kinds of books."

"That's silly. They're just books," Asbel muttered, crossing his arms. "Well, I'm not gonna judge you for it, so don't worry, okay?"

Richard's expression softened, his lips curving into a smile. "Thank you, Asbel."

Something in Richard's tone made Asbel's heart flutter. "You know, my younger brother used to really enjoy adventure books, as well. He'd always tell me about the stories he read. I was never really one to sit down and read books, but I liked hearing them from him." Asbel smiled, scratching his cheek. "What was the story you were reading about?"

"It was… about a knight. A valiant knight who went on a journey to find a cure for the illness that befell his king."

"Really? That sounds pretty cool. Stories about knights were my favorites. They were always so full of honor, loyalty, courage…" Asbel's voice trailed off, his dreamy gaze lost on some vision only he could see. "Back when I was a kid, all I wanted was to be a knight."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Why did you end up as a hunter?"

"I… I had the Potential. It always ran strong in my family, so my father got me tested when I was eleven. And, well…" Asbel scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed. "They said I had a lot of latent power. That I would make a really good hunter, and play a big role in protecting the kingdom from vampires." Asbel hesitated. He had never spoken about this before, not to anyone, but now the words were tumbling out of his mouth. "Even so, I insisted I wanted to join the Knight's Academy and not the Hunter's Order. But I… I didn't really have a choice."

Richard's eyes were slightly wide with surprise. "I didn't know the Order coerced people into joining it."

Asbel gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah… I didn't know either. I tried running away and enrolling into the Knight Academy, but they had gotten word from the Order, so they sent me back there. Then the Order's Council lectured me on how many humans were killed by vampires every day, on how their numbers were always increasing, on how we would eventually be consumed by them if we did not fight back… they went on and on until I couldn't say no." Asbel's voice became quiet. "I hated it at first, but now, I think they did the right thing. The work hunters do is important… even if it's not very pleasant."

"I'm sorry," Richard murmured, gaze falling.

Only then did Asbel realize the weight of what he had spoken. "Don't worry about it!" he blurted, waving his hands. "Being a hunter is fine. I get to protect even more people than I would have done as a knight. It's not that bad." He mustered a crooked smile.

Thankfully, it made Richard's expression soften. "It's a shame people don't tell stories about hunters. You are as valiant as any knight, Asbel."

"I-I guess vampires and hunters are just too grim for stories," Asbel muttered, feeling his face grow warm at Richard's praise. He tried to think of something else to say, but looking into Richard's eyes made his mind go blank. Richard had such beautiful eyes, even when they were like that, pale red. Unconsciously, Asbel's lips parted— but whatever he had to say faded as the ship gave a sudden lurch.

Taken by surprise, Asbel lost his balance, and as fate would have it, he found himself crashing over Richard and dragging them both to the floor. He heard the sound of books tumbling behind them, felt Richard's body under his own, and opened his eyes to strands of golden hair.

Asbel knew he should've been pulling himself up and blurting an apology, but he couldn't force his body to move. The rise and fall of Richard's chest beneath him bound him in place. All he managed to do was turn his head just enough to look into Richard's eyes, slightly wide, and Richard's lips, half-parted. Asbel's heart thundered in his chest. If only… if only…

"Asbel?"

Richard's anxious tone made Asbel freeze, and in less than a second he sprung up and held out his hand to Richard. "S-Sorry. The ship moved so suddenly, and…"

"It's fine," Richard cut in, taking Asbel's hand but avoiding his gaze. Richard gave Asbel's fingers a gentle squeeze, so brief Asbel wondered if it had happened at all, and then stood with his help. Finally, Richard's hesitant eyes met Asbel's once again. "Thank you."

"No problem," Asbel blurted, feeling his cheeks flush. "Do you want to go outside? It looks like the ship is setting sail."

Richard hesitated. "I'm not sure if I should. Captain Patricia said that my hood would unsettle her passengers."

"Well… you don't need to wear it. Just keep your head bowed a little and your gaze lowered. If anyone tries to talk to you, just act like you're really shy, or something like that."

Richard paled as if the idea frightened him, yet a moment later his expression switched back to his usual composure. "I understand."

Asbel opened the door, peeking at both sides of the corridor before gesturing for Richard to follow. Richard walked uneasily, eyes locked on the floor, his pace slow. Beyond the corridor, out on the deck, Asbel heard the hubbub made by the crew as the ship departed from land.

"Richard, quick," Asbel muttered, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him outside.

Shouted orders, lapping of waves, enthusiastic comments and a soft breeze all mingled together. The crewmembers moved with the certainty of sailors who had spent more time over the waters than over land. Patricia oversaw it all, a satisfied smile on her lips. By the rails, out of the crewmembers' way, the other passengers stood, watching as Velanik Port dwindled in size.

Asbel glanced over his shoulder and found Richard staring wide-eyed, fascinated by the scene. The Foselos river was so wide it felt as if they were heading out to sea. Was this Richard's first time on a ship?

"C'mon," Asbel said, grinning and grabbing Richard's arm, "Let's find a less crowded spot."

Richard nodded absently, his eyes lingering on the people moving about the deck as Asbel led him away. Large as the ship was, they managed to find a spot by the rail with no one else in sight. Asbel tightened his grip on the rail and leaned forward as much as he dared, feeling the cool wind on his face, closing his eyes as his hair was rustled by a gust. He didn't usually return to the Order by boat, but he always enjoyed it. It made him feel so alive.

Asbel opened his eyes after a moment, glancing back at Richard. Strangely, Richard was looking at him with an odd expression, his head slightly tilted and a gentle smile on his lips. Asbel wondered if there was something on his face - maybe his hair was looking funny after all that wind? To his further confusion, Richard's cheeks reddened slightly when he realized Asbel was looking back at him.

"Are you okay, Richard? Is the sun making you dizzy?"

"I'm fine, Asbel," Richard replied a bit too quickly, the color in his cheeks deepening. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Uh? It's no problem at all." Asbel turned around so his back was leaning on the rail, and flashed a smile at Richard. "How are you liking the ship?"

"It's very pleasant," Richard said in a content tone, taking a step forward to stand next to Asbel. He glanced over the rail, peering down into the water. "I'm surprised by how swiftly it sails."

"It's because we're going downriver. The Foselos' current can get pretty fast. Is this your first time on a ship?"

"I've only been on the leisure vessels that sail close to the shores of Barona. But it's… it's been a long time," he murmured, gaze lost in the distance. "When I was a child, I loved those trips. I would lean by the rail and dream of sailing far beyond Windor, of encountering the people and the cultures I had only read about in books."

"And becoming a pirate, fighting sea monsters, and looking for treasure?" Asbel asked, grinning.

It made Richard chuckle. "That, too," he said, a smile on his lips.

Asbel watched Richard's smile, watched the way he gripped the rail and leaned forward, watched his golden hair being blown by the wind. For some reason, everything about Richard seemed different from other people. Not because he wasn't human, no, it was just… Richard. Asbel struggled to wrap his head around it, to understand why Richard was just so _special_ , but he always came up with too many and yet not enough reasons.

A _thump_ dragged Asbel out of his musings. Mind racing, he found Richard kneeling on the floor, panting. Without a second thought, Asbel dropped down next to him. "Richard! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm… just a little lightheaded. I should head back to our cabin."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you here. You've gone so long without feeding, and although it's cloudy, the sun can still…"

"Asbel, it's fine," Richard cut in, a weak smile on his lips. "Could you help me up, please?"

Asbel immediately complied, slipping an arm around Richard's waist and carefully helping him stand. "You can lean on me while you walk, or if you're too tired, I'll carry you."

"That's not…" Richard murmured, barely audible. Then, a little louder, "Leaning on you should be enough. Thank you, Asbel."

"No problem! Just let me know if you can't walk anymore. I wouldn't mind carrying you."

Richard looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, but glanced away a moment later. "Thank you," he muttered, even quieter than before, "I will tell you if I cannot walk."

They made their way back to the cabin, and to Asbel's slight disappointment, Richard did not ask to be carried. But Richard's weight against his shoulder was reassuring, and if Richard had been tense at first, he had relaxed by the time they stepped inside. Asbel led him to the bed, and sat by his side.

"So…" Asbel began, scratching the back of his neck, "We can do it now, if you want."

"Now?" Richard's voice was laden with disbelief, but his eyes showed anticipation. "I thought you meant to wait until tonight."

"I think it should be fine to do it now," Asbel mumbled, embarrassed. The way this conversation was going made him think of being newlyweds again. "I've had a meal not too long ago, and I can sleep after we're done."

Richard's eyes locked onto Asbel's. Whenever they spoke of blood-drinking, Richard's expression turned into a mixture of hunger and fear, his predatory vampire instincts clashing with the gentleness that remained even after his Turning. Richard turned away from Asbel, and then looked at him again. He nodded.

Asbel felt his heartbeat increase, his stomach lurch. No matter how many times they did this, he was sure he would not stop feeling this way. He was barely able to think as he stripped out of his coat and shirt, as he tilted his head to one side and bared his neck for Richard. The only things in his mind were the lips brushing over his skin, the fangs digging into his flesh.

This time, he felt no pain, none at all. Just that pleasure, more than he thought was possible, more than he remembered. Richard pulled him close, wrapped his arms around his body, and despite the bite's effect, Asbel was able to return the embrace. He felt Richard's temperature change, slowly becoming warmer, warmer. So warm.

If only this could last forever.

Asbel didn't black out this time. Awake, he felt the pulsing of Richard's vampiric aura, steadily returning to its full strength. How strange, that what was meant to alarm Asbel became a reassurance. That aura was Richard's life; feeling its presence was like resting against Richard's chest and listening to his heartbeat…

With a sigh, Richard pulled away, and Asbel suddenly felt very cold. It had felt so brief - he wondered if Richard drank less blood than usual. But when Richard lifted his gaze, and shining scarlet eyes met Asbel's, he knew it was not case. Still… Asbel wouldn't object if it had gone on for longer. Even if it meant all of his blood was drained, if it was for Richard…

Asbel pushed the thought away from his mind. That was a place he wasn't supposed to go.

Richard was still looking at him, those bright eyes inquisitive. A moment later, he looked away, running his tongue over reddened lips.

"You okay?" Asbel asked without thinking.

Richard turned towards him again, his gaze lingering on Asbel's bare chest before rising to his face. "Yes. I…" he trailed off, averting his eyes once more. "Thank you."

"N-No problem." Richard was acting weird, Asbel thought. Had he done something wrong?

"…Aren't you cold, Asbel?"

Asbel jolted, his face burning with embarrassment. He rarely minded removing his top, but for some reason he now felt very exposed. "I-I'll get dressed," he mumbled, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

Richard watched with a tiny smile and an expression Asbel couldn't quite understand.

"I… I think I will go see if I can get something to eat," Asbel stammered, smiling awkwardly and waving a quick goodbye before he scrambled out of the cabin. He was actually more sleepy than hungry, but for the moment, he really needed some fresh air.

Asbel was lost in thought as he made his way around the ship. He barely paid any mind to the way the other passengers stared and pointed at him. He was back on deck when he heard a high-pitched voice call out for him:

"Mr. Hunter!"

Asbel's blood froze. He turned towards the voice, and found a young girl, eleven at most, running in his direction. Trailing after her, a concerned-looking woman blurted, "Call him Master Hunter, dearie! It's more polite!"

Asbel, now more confused than startled, watched speechlessly as the girl stopped in front of him, looking at his hunter's badge with starry eyes. "Can I touch it?" she asked, hands already reaching up towards the medallion.

"Um… sure?" He bent down a little, keeping one finger discreetly holding the chain. While he doubted the girl would try to yank it off, it was better to play safe. While nowhere near as important as his sword, his badge was still very valuable.

The girl's small fingers gripped the medallion, and her tiny lips curved into a big grin. "Wow! It tingles!"

"You can feel it?" Asbel asked, surprised. Did this girl have the Potential?

"Can't you?"

"O-Of course I can." Every hunter was able to feel the aura given off by adamantine if they touched it. The stronger their latent Potential, the more intensely they felt it. In Asbel's case, it was almost a little painful, but he had grown used to it.

"Dearie, please let the hunter go." It was the older woman, patting the girl's shoulder. "You are getting in his way." She looked up at Asbel, smiling apologetically. "I'm very sorry for my niece's behavior. She is very… enthusiastic about hunters."

Asbel shook his head. "It's fine. Are you taking her to the Order for testing?"

"Why, yes, Master Hunter." The woman's eyes were wide. "How do you know? Can you feel… um… _it_?"

"Oh, no, I'm not a tester." Asbel scratched the back of his head. "But I think she might make it. Just… just a hunch."

" _Really?_ That's fantastic! Oh, she always was a strong kid, so strong we saved the money to travel to the Order…" She turned to her niece. "Did you hear that, dearie? You might be taken up for training!"

The little girl's mouth opened wide, her surprise so great that she let go of Asbel's medallion. He took the opportunity to straighten himself and put the badge inside his shirt.

"I'm gonna be a hunter!" She began jumping up and down, running around the deck. "I'm gonna be a hunter!"

"Thank you so much, Master Hunter," the woman said, bowing low. "If she does make it, our family… If we can leave the periphery and move to the Inner Cities, where we won't have to live in fear of vampires… It's like a dream!" She bowed again, and then ran off to make sure her niece did not fall overboard.

Asbel felt a bit awkward. Hopefully the girl would be accepted for training; he would hate to have given them false hope. Sighing, he resumed walking towards the eating area, his thoughts turning to Richard once again.

Before long, he ran into Patricia. Her eyes widened slightly when their gazes met. "Oh, hello, Asbel Lhant. Is there anything I may help you with?"

"Ah, yes… I was wondering where and when lunch will be served."

"I see. It was served not long ago, in fact. I had your meal sent to your cabin, but the sailor in charge of delivering it told me you did not answer the door. It seems like you and your companion were… occupied."

Asbel's cheeks reddened. "W-We were not—"

"Fear not, Asbel Lhant, my crew does not spread rumors. But you might want to let me know when you would prefer for your meals to be served, so my sailors will not risk interrupting your intimate matters."

Speechless and feeling as if his face was on fire, Asbel could only nod. "I will… I will send word."

"Good. Would you like your meal delivered soon?"

Asbel nodded again.

Solemnly, Patricia returned the gesture, leaving Asbel alone with his embarrassment.

* * *

That night, Asbel had trouble sleeping. He was tired, very tired, but every time he glanced at the figure on the other bed, his heart began to race. What was it about Richard that made Asbel unable to think straight? His looks? But no, Asbel had met plenty of good-looking people in his life, and none had made him feel anything quite like that.

It just made no sense. He had only met Richard a couple weeks ago. And there was so much Asbel still did not know about him. Richard's past, for one - who he had been, and how he had ended up like this. Would he ever find out, or would Richard keep on hiding it from him?

And in a way… did it really matter? He felt like he knew Richard so well. And Richard, too, understood him better than anyone. It really… it really was a shame he would have to leave Richard at the Order. If only they could travel together forever.

If only.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm writing this note to let you know that I might stop updating this fic on this website. However, I will continue it on AO3. Chapter 6 is already up on there. If you're not familiar with AO3, just google "archive of our own" - should be the first result. ("archive of our own scarlet eyes" should take you straight to this fic)

I probably won't be posting my fanfiction on this website anymore, since I'm a bit dissatisfied with it and greatly prefer AO3 over it. If I do keep posting here, it will be very irregularly and I'll always update first on AO3. So if you want to read my stories I highly recommend you check AO3 out!

Regardless, thanks for reading this fic thus far!


End file.
